Reincarnation of Midoriko!
by Almighty Kagerou
Summary: You've had a rough pass, but a light has brightened in your darkness and you are thrown into the Inuyasha world. Sessyou or Inuyou! Complete! Sequel is up- The Return
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa! Minnasan!! It's Purple Kagerou (a.k.a PK, and Tea) hur and this is my first CYOA story, enjoy! ^-^ ..... This is a repost under a different name; do not get the wrong idea!!! I'm not a thief!! This copying is approved by PK/Purple Kagerou because I am her!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, for her Kagerou hardly owns a penny to her real name  
And will NEVER own Inuyasha  
  
Choose Your Own Adventure: Midorikos' Reincarnation  
  
Chapter1: All About You, Then The Abandoned Well  
  
You have just moved to Japan, from America to be with your ojiisan. Four years ago, your mother died in a car crash with your baby brother. For two years in that your father had become cold-hearted and abusive toward you. In the end you got up your courage and told. Now your loving father is in jail and you have the scars to prove how caring your dear father is.  
When you left America for the last time, you left all your friends. You miss them dearly, but you're not desperate. At your old school you were kind of popular; there weren't many people like you. You had your own mini fan club of boys chasing you. But, now you were an outcast. You speak Japanese pretty good, but you still had an American accent and were teased. People thought that you were weird, for whatever reason. You thought they were a little too preppy and perky.  
As already said you live with your ojiisan in Kyoto, Japan. You live an old style Japanese house, with a dojo. He teaches sword styles called Step of the Dragon, or Dance of the Dragon. You weren't really paying attention when he mentioned it. You don't really know your ojiisan, enough to get along with him. But, you suppose he's a nice old man because he gives you your space. Ojiisan is always seen wearing gi s' and hakama s'. He gave you a trunk of old clothes of that kind when you first came.  
Now, you were leaning under a tree with your new friend Tetsu. Tetsu the fox. Tetsu was a regular kit except his fur was kind of silver and the end of his tail was dipped in white. Right now, he was curled up in a ball on your lap snuggled into your dark pink, pleated skirt of school uniform. Yep, you ditched your classes. You could pass the second year of high school blindfolded. It was all too easy for.  
You twirl your fingers between two blades of grass about to doze off, until you notice that Tetsu got up and started to run away.  
  
"Eh, Tetsu.." You blink the sleepiness away from your eyes. "Tetsu!, Tetsu!! Wait!"  
This wasn't like Tetsu to just run away. So you get up and run after him. After what seem like miles of running, dodging trees, and almost tripping on tree roots. Tetsu has finally stopped and is sitting on top of a well covered in vines, and cobwebs. You look around there's nothing, but trees and the smell of pines. You hear a rustling sound, but you figure there's a river nearby.  
  
"Tetsu why'd you make me run so far, chibi."  
  
Not really expecting an answer from the half pint fox, you cautiously walk over to him. The ground suddenly starts to shake. 'Earthquake?' You think to yourself, not really thinking much of it. Until, your companion kitsune falls backwards into the well. Stunned for a moment he lost his balance, you snap out of it and rush over to the well.  
  
"Tetsu!!" You look over into the well only to see the darkness of the pit and vines crawling down.  
  
"Tetsu!! Daijobu!!" You only hear him howl and that was enough for you. You start going down a thick branch to save the chibi kitsune.  
  
You are now half way down the vine and you notice the bottom of the pit is glowing a blue color. You hear Tetsu squeak. Something grabs your arm and legs. You turn to see nothing but arms grabbing you in a death grip pulling you away from the vines, deeper into the pit. The arms are a pale white and transparent, like it were souls or ghosts. You then see a woman floating there in front of you just boring her icy blue eyes right into your soul and out. She had on a long, flowing white dress and long black hair that almost went down below her waist.  
She then extends her arm to you; you try to move but is kept stiff by the souls or ghosts death grip. She then puts her hand on your forehead and you start to feel a wave of heat in that area. Suddenly, out of your shocked state you  
  
"Who the he-"  
  
Before you could finish your sentence. The glow gets brighter, and you feel a wave of pain wash over you and fall into unconscious.  
  
Turn to page: 2  
  
If you do not like Tetsu's name or gender please tell and have a suggestion....  
  
PK-What do you think? Good?, Bad? Did it suck? Am I the worst writer on the planet minnasan? T-T  
  
please review Purple Kagerou's story 'bows'  
  
PK- ^-^ Thank you, for reviewing 


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa! Minnasan!! This is PK again with the second chapter of CYOA M's R. ^-^ Do you actually believe I'm getting reviews? It's so cool!  
  
Anyways! I'd like to thank Kurma13 for my first review! Sankyu!! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: T-T I, do not own Inuyasha, the only thing own is 'coughs'........ and I am not happy about that.  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
You wake up on a muddy surface and you see Tetsu breathing evenly, lying down on your stomach. You sigh in relief. "Stupid kitsune" You mutter quietly trying not to wake him up. Then you notice your school uniform is dirty from the mud. "Kuso." You curse. Then you notice where you are. "Where the hell are we, Tetsu?"  
You remember the lady with all the souls and shudder. 'It must have been a dream' you think. You're still in the well, but there are fewer vines now. You look up to see light peeking through the top of the well and start climbing the well with one hand and your other is holding Tetsu.  
You are now at the top and you're standing outside the well. Tetsu has woken up now and jumps out of your arms only to fall again. It looks like he hurt his leg.  
  
"Poor Tetsu, let's go home and clean ourselves up, o-k."  
  
You pick him up and put him in your backpack. Then start to walk in the direction of your house. You notice the path is different from before. Trees are knocked down in different places. You walk around the trees only to see a figure laying face down in the dirt. You rush over to it and see that it's a human and a male. You checked his pulse and there's a very slow one.  
You flip him over, gently as possible. You shake him lightly and notice there's a big bite mark on his stomach.  
  
"Sir!"  
He opens his mouth to say something, but only to cough up blood that flowed down his mouth then his eyes rolled back in his head. You drop his head and scream. You've never seen anyone cough up so much blood before and now you have a big blood stain on your shirt. You stumble backwards away from him. Then, you start to remember when you saw your mom's blood from the car crash.  
  
"Look what we have here." A voice growls behind you.  
  
You turn to see a hyena looking creature, but it looked like it was mutated with a human because it was standing, and 7ft tall. Slobber mixed with blood dripped down its chin making a puddle on the ground. You take a couple of steps backwards.  
  
"Don't worry human all I want is a taste."  
  
It says and starts walking toward you. You turn and run. Up ahead there's a tree laid out on the ground. You jump over it and keep running, while dodging trees. You hear a 'boom' behind you, and glance back and do a double take. The thing was sprawled out on the ground face first.  
  
"You have to be kidding me" you mutter to yourself.  
  
With Tetsu on your back you run deeper into the forest. When you stop you're in front of a big beautiful river with a waterfall still surrounded by trees. Beside the waterfall was a cliff with two people on it. The taller person was dressed in a kimono with black hair and a fan. The shorter person was a little girl with white hair and a mirror. Another person came out with ninja clothes on you've only seen in your history book.  
The tallest figure sees you and swings its fan in your direction. You first feel a gust then a powerful wind picks you up sending you flying backwards. Knocking down a couple of trees on the way. It sends you flying back 20ft, only stopping because you hit a tree.  
  
20 minutes later~~~~~~~  
  
You wake up at the base of the tree and touch your aching head. Blood's on your fingers. 'Great' your whole body is aching. You take off your backpack to see how Tetsu's doing. You see he's unconscious and you put your pack back on. You get a handkerchief and wipe the blood from your forehead and start walking again.  
  
You hear screams and stop. To the left is where the screams came from and to the right is a peaceful, deserted path.  
  
Do you want to go to the left for Inuyasha and the gang, pg: 3  
  
Do you want to go to the right for the Sesshomarugumi, pg: 4  
  
Banzai!! I finally finished chapter 2!! ^-^  
  
If anyone needs a dictionary to translate here's an online one.  
  
Just go to w-w-w-dot-f-r-e-e-d-i-c-t-dot-com www.freedict.com  
  
please review  
  
ja ne!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Moshimoshi, minasan! This is PK-chan to install the next episode of CYOA, MK' s Reincarnation. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: PK-dono does not own Inuyasha, er anything else that's on tv for that matter.  
  
PK- On with the story!  
  
Chapter 3, banzai!! You choose inu-kun!!.... and the gang.  
  
So you choose to follow the screams, your curious and maybe you could help. You continue to tread down the left path. Soon you come upon fallen trees on the path and you hear another scream. You start to walk quicker and more careful down the path. Trying not to make to much noise.  
You hear voices and hide behind a tree and look to where the voices are coming from. The hyena creature that was chasing you before was now crouched over a very small fox-looking boy or girl with bright red-orange hair. The fox child was standing in front of a little girl with shoulder length black hair and with a pink kimono on with a sakura petal design.  
The creature says something about hunger, humans and brats. Then it takes a step forward and the children takes two steps backwards. The creature gets ready to attack until...  
  
"Stop!" You step out from behind the tree with a big tree branch in your hands you could barely carry. The heavier end was on the ground.  
  
The thing sniffs the air and turns in your direction. It then starts to drool a lot more making a puddle at its feet.  
  
"Your that human that ran away from me earlier!" It slobbers and growls.  
  
"Um, yeah that's me" You sweat drop.  
  
"Now I can have three meals today" It says and starts to walk toward you slowly. You back up and pull up the tree branch from the ground. The two kids just stand there in shock and watch.  
The creature continues to proceed forward leaving a sticky wet trail behind. You wait until it is a few feet it front of you, then you start swinging the bat at it. You hit it once on the side of the head. The next time it bit the branch swinging you into a tree and snapping the branch between its fangs.  
Your vision is blurry and you try to stand. The thing turns towards you and grins. It walks toward you and when it's a few feet it front of you it holds back a clawed paw ready to hit you. You hold up your arms in defense over your face and wait for the strike.  
The strike comes and you feel the force but it didn't hurt you. You open your ____ (color of eyes) to see the hyena creature gapping at its sizzling paw in shock.  
  
"What the heck did you do human!" It growls.  
  
You notice your arm is glowing bright ___ (color) color. You suddenly feel a wave of energy come back to you and you stood up. The hyena creature starts to hit you with its other paw you just bend backwards avoiding the attack. It hits again this time making contact but now the creature looks like it's being electrocuted in the same color your arm is glowing. You take your arm away and the hyena creature falls to the ground with a thud.  
You do not know if it's dead or alive you just walk around him. Your whole body is glowing now, like ki. You walk to the two children. The two are still in shock. The red haired fox child looks up at you in horror. It opens its mouth to say something but you beat him to it.  
  
"Hey are you kids ok?" You give them a weak smile.  
  
You then feel all of your energy washing away from you and feel dizzy again. You notice you've stopped glowing and see the fox child say something but you're too weak to concentrate. You let the darkness take over and fall to the ground with a thud.  
  
Turn to page: 5  
  
Alrighty, that was chapter 3! Lets do it together this time say it with me people!  
  
Thank you, and R&R please...  
  
PK- 'glares' 


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa! Minnasan! Here's the next chapter of CYOA MK's R. enjoy!!  
  
PK does not own me, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, whoever they are or anything else.  
  
Alright already! On with the story!  
  
Chapter 4 looks like you choose Sess-sama!!! And his gumi..  
  
You decide to take the peaceful path. You're already injured why take the risk? You continue to tread down the peaceful path. Nothing's really wrong here. Trees are still in place, birds are singing, nothings wrong. You stop to watch a dear up ahead cross the path and disappear into the forest.  
You turn to see the birds fly from the trees. You get cautious and continue to walk down the path. Up ahead you hear voices and hide behind the corner tree. You peek around the corner to see the hyena creature from before crouched in front a little girl with untamed, black hair and an orange and yellow kimono on.  
The creature hits the little girl and the little girl falls to the ground in pain and whimpers. The creature says something about "hunger" and "running away" and steps closer to the girl. The creature gets ready to attack until...  
  
"Stop!" You step out from behind the tree with a katana in your hands you had found on the ground. The hilt at your side.  
  
The creature sniffs the air and looks in your direction. It starts to drool a lot more making a river at its feet.  
  
"You're that human that ran away from me earlier!" It slobbers and growls.  
  
"Yep, you ran flat on your face" You smirk feeling a little more confident.  
  
"And I'm sure you will be just as arrogant in my belly, stupid human!" It scowls and pats its stomach.  
  
The creature starts to walk toward you. You put the katana up in defense. The little girl manages to get up and lean on the tree for support.  
The creature continues to tread forward leaving a slimy trail of slobber behind. You wait until it's a few feet in front of you, ready to hit you. He holds back a clawed paw ready to strike. He attacks but before it makes contact with you face you quickly move in back of him, raising the katana and dropping it down hard making contact with the creature's furry back.  
That move is called the Dragon Claw. You had seen your Ojiisan do it once to a pupil. When your opponent is about to attack you quickly move in back of the opponent and slash them in the back. Based on the user the attack could be fatal or a scratch on the back. This move seems to be difficult to the poor pupil but you're a fast learner.  
Suddenly you feel a wave of energy coming from inside of you circulating with the sword. The creature howls in pain, it looks like its being electrocuted. You raise the katana from its back and jump back. You see the blood oozing from its wound, dripping, and mixing with the saliva on the ground. You inwardly cringe. The creature turns to face you scowling.  
  
"You filthy human, how dare you!"  
  
"I should be saying the same thing." You frown and get back into your stance. It lunges at you with a clawed paw first, you also jump forward. You dodge the claws, jump up and bring the katana down on its face vertically. Right in the middle of its forehead and eyes. It gets electrocuted again you remove the sword and jump away. It falls to the ground with only a thud. You fleck the blood off the sword and put it in the hilt. Then walk over to the little girl.  
  
"Are you ok kid?" You ask her with a smile.  
  
You suddenly feel dizzy and it gets hard to concentrate. You see the little girls mouth move but you can't concentrate on what she's saying. You let the darkness take over and fall into unconsciousness...  
  
Turn to page: 6  
  
Alright, that was the first sess-sama chapter! You will most likely meet him in the next chapter!!  
  
Please R&R everybody!  
  
Ja! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ello! Minnasan!! PK-chan here again with the next chapter of MK's Reincarnation! Banzai!!!  
  
Yume: 'rolls eyes' Hn... Disclaimer: Kagerou does not own anything that is already claimed by someone else in this case she does not own Inuyasha, ahem, duh!  
  
Notes: ____ = your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
Added Characters:  
  
Hana: The girl with Shippou that you saved from the hyena demon.  
  
Akako: ah-k-co, Hanas grandmother.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
You wake up and open your eyes to greet a wooden ceiling that wasn't at all painted and showed its aging. You sit up to notice you're wearing a yukuta and all your wounds are bandaged carefully. You scan the room to see that it's very old-style the windows have wooden bars and everything else in the room is made out of wood except the futon you're laying on. Tetsu is laying next to you on a blanket with a bandaged leg sleeping peacefully.  
You rub a hand over his silver fur and he purrs in his sleep. You get up despite the ache of your wounds to explore the place you're in. Just when you are about to pull the door open it slides open to reveal an old lady shorter than you with partially graying dark brown hair, a wrinkled face and a dark blue kimono with a smile.  
  
"Oh child, you are finally awake! I am Akako and you are in my home. By the way I have washed the clothing you were wearing they are now dry." She hands you your school uniform and backpack.  
  
"Um, nice to meet you, too Akako-san, I am __(f.n.) and thank you." You bow.  
  
"You're welcome, I'll leave you to dress yourself and when you're done I'll be in the front." She leaves.  
  
You put on your school uniform with your backpack. Tetsu wakes up and yawns. You bend down to pet him and he jumps backpack to prolong his slumber. You walk out the room and close the sliding door. You continue down the left hall because the right is a dead end. You walk down the hall passing a few doors. After turning a corner you find yourself in what the old lady called the front because she was sitting in front of a low table on a mat drinking tea. Across from her was a guy in a purple baggy robe, a black shirt underneath and a low short pigtail. He is drinking tea also. You enter the room.  
  
"Hello?" You say and the old lady turns around smiling.  
  
"Oh ___ come over here and sit down." She smiles and pats the mat beside her. You walk over and sit.  
  
"___ this guy here is Miroku." She motions to Miroku. "He is a monk and Miroku this is the girl that Shippou and Hana found."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Miro-" Without you even noticing him Miroku was now right next to you. You turn towards him.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, too ___-sama." He grabs both of your hands and stares at you. "___-sama, Will you bear my child?" He seems pretty serious. You on the other hand were never asked that question so you were freaked out.  
  
"No thank you" You answer, take your hands away and scoot away. He scoots with you.  
  
"Well, it was worth a try, sigh, it's not everyday I meet a woman as beautiful as you, ___-sama." He puts his arm around your shoulders slowly descending down. He blabbers on about how beautiful you are until his hand is on your lower, lower back. Your eyes widen and you jump up.  
  
"Pervert!!" You yell and slap him on the side of the head leaving a big red hand print. You walk to the other side of the table and sit across from him. A teenage girl comes in and smacks Miroku on the other side of his head and sits down beside you.  
  
"Hello my name is Sango, nice to meet you." She smiles.  
  
"My name is ___, nice to meet you, too." You smile weakly.  
  
"Would you both like some tea?" Akako asked. You and Sango both agree to have tea and she pours you both some. You both thank her and she leaves to make some more tea.  
  
"Sorry you were a victim to Miroku's habit he just can't keep his hands to himself." She glares at Miroku who is weeping in the corner.  
  
"It's ok as long as he doesn't do it again." You both glare at him. You then notice an unusual thing about the room. There is a stove made out of wood built in the middle of the room. The only kind you saw in your history book. Everything in the room was made out of wood and there was no electronics! 'They must be poor.' you thought.  
  
"Anyways, we have to talk about those clothes you're wearing." She says and sips of her tea. "Miroku go get Shippou and Kagome." Miroku walks out another sliding door to your right that connected to the outside and yells for Kagome and Shippou. Soon, Miroku came back in with a girl wearing a green school uniform, the fox child and the girl in the pink kimono. The girl in the uniform smiles at you and sits across from you followed by the fox child and the other girl. You learn that the girl in the uniform is Kagome, the fox child is Shippou and the girl in the pink kimono is Hana, Akako's granddaughter.  
  
"___, do you know what year this is?" Kagome asks. You blink.  
  
"Of course, it's May, 2004." You answer.  
  
"No, ___ this is the Feudal Era of Japan, you're in Sengoku Jedai."  
  
Turn to page: 7  
  
This chapter sucks, sorry I had to end it right there I thought it was getting too long, I was hoping you could meet Inu-kun in this chapter, but he will definitely be in the next chapter! ^-^U  
  
PK- Oh right, thank you for reading R&R please! Ja! 


	6. Chapter 6

Konnichiwa minnasan!! PK here with the next chapter of MK's Reincarnation enjoy!! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Kagerou does not own Inuyasha, DBZ, or you for that matter.  
  
Notes: ____ = your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
Chapter 6  
  
You wake up and open your eyes to reveal the darkness of a cave. Above your head was a rocky surface. You were lying on a pile of hay. Most of your wounds were bandaged and you still had your school uniform on above your bandages. You look around the room to see Tetsu lying beside you on a pile of hay bandaged and asleep.  
You turn toward the out of the cave to see light peeking in so that would mean it was still sun up. You get up despite the ache of your wounds and walked towards the out. Just when the sun touches your face a little girl pops up, the one that you saved from the hyena demon.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rin" She smiles brighter than the sun with a tooth missing.  
  
"Hello, I'm ___..."  
  
"Hi ___, nice to meet you, thank you for saving me" She to babble on randomly about this Sesshoumaru guy.  
  
"Um, Rin who is-"You get cut off.  
  
"Rin! Where have you been?! Sesshoumaru-sama's coming back soon!" He glances at you. "And who's she?" Says the demon toad.  
  
"Hello Jaken! ___this is Jaken and Jaken this is ___ she saved me from a demon." She answers cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness." He says sarcastically. "Well come on can't have Sesshoumaru-sama waiting." He walks off disappearing into the woods. Tetsu lazily comes out the cave. You bend down to pet him and he jumps on your shoulder.  
  
"Who is this?" Rin asks.  
  
"This is Tetsu, wanna pet him?"  
  
"Yes!" You kneel down so she can pet him.  
  
"___, want to come with me and Jaken? We're going to meet Sesshoumaru- sama." She says happily.  
  
"Sure I guess, but who's Sesshoumaru?" You ask.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama saved me from death and now I travel with him."  
  
"Oh.." Rin babbles on about Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Rin what was that, that thing that was attacking you in the forest?" You ask.  
  
"You don't know what that was that was a demon."  
  
"Eh!?" You stop and she looks at you confused.  
  
"Yes Jaken's a demon!" She points at the toad who is far in front of you two. "There's a whole bunch of demons, I got killed by one once and Sesshoumaru-sama brought me back to life!" She spreads out her arms when she said "whole bunch". You look ahead at the toad who is tripping on natures droppings up ahead. Falling flat on his face. You've only heard about demons in myths and never believed it, but if it wasn't a demon what was it....  
  
'A demon' A voice inside your head says.  
  
"Eh!!" You look around frantically.  
  
"What's wrong ___?" Rin asks.  
  
"Didn't you hear that?!" You continue to look around frantically. You've heard that voice before, but you don't know where.  
  
"Heard what? I didn't hear anything! What did you hear?"  
  
"Nothing, never mind, sigh, now I'm going crazy. Rin what time is it?"  
  
"___, what is ta-ime?" She looks at you with a confused face.  
  
"You seriously don't know what time is? Don't you go to school?"  
  
"___, there is no such thing as this shool you speak of."  
  
"Yes there is and I said school, not shool!" You think for a moment. "What year is this?"  
  
"It's the feudal era"  
  
Jaken turns around with a face full of dirt.  
  
"Rin!! Hurry up!!"  
  
Turn to page: 8  
  
Banzai!! New chapter done next chapter started!! Oh yeah, and since I don't know the real year inuyasha is in, I will have to keep using feudal era! If anyone knows please share!! ^-^  
  
Until next week!! Ja! 


	7. Chapter 7

Moshimoshi!! Minnasan! PK-chan back again to deliver the next path of CYOA MK's Reincarnation!!  
  
Kagerou-san does not own Inuyasha, you or anything else.  
  
Notes: ____ = your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
Added Characters:  
  
Hana: The girl with Shippou that you saved from the hyena demon in the 3rd chapter.  
  
Akako: ah-k-co, Hanas grandmother.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"You time traveled to the feudal era, somehow" Kagome goes on. "I do it by jumping through a well."  
  
You've only heard about time travel and such through magas, but what does it look like these people don't even have a TV!  
  
"And in this era there are real demons of many kinds like Shippou and Kirara" Miroku says with a serious look. You look at the fox child sitting next to Hana and Kagome. Then to the cat demon sitting in Sango's lap.  
  
"___, how did you get here?" Kagome asks and you remember all the things that happened that day.  
  
"I was just walking through the woods with Tetsu, and he fell into a well. I climbed in after him and then these ghosts like hands started to pull me down."  
  
"That's all" Miroku asks and you nod. Kagome and Sango exchange glances.  
  
"Well maybe you can go back to your time through the well I travel through, I'm leaving now you should come with me." Kagome says and stands grabbing her book bag and heading towards the out. You follow and so do Hana and Shippou. She turns and says bye to Miroku and Sango and continue on. In back of you Hana and Shippou has started a conversation about a random topic.  
  
"You look familiar." Kagome says.  
  
"Huh?" You turn to face her disturbed from your thoughts.  
  
"You remind me of someone; I just can't put my finger on it right now." She looks up at the sky trying to think.  
  
"Oh.." You all arrive at the well and Kagome turns to you.  
  
"All you have to do is jump through and you will end up in your time period." She smiles and turns to Shippou and Hana. She says bye to them and jumps through the well. You look down the well to see she disappeared with a blue glow. You jump through and wait for the blue glow to swallow you whole. It never does and you fall into the mud again.  
  
"___!" You look up to see Hana and Shippou's faces above.  
  
"It didn't work." You mutter to yourself and you climb out of the well. When you get out Tetsu jumps out of your back pack.  
  
"Miroku should know what to do now." Shippou says.  
  
"Maybe, ___ do you want to the hot springs and clean yourself up?" Hana asks.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't have a swimsuit with me." She looks confused for a second.  
  
"That's ok we have towels." She smiles.  
  
"So I'll go back and tell Miroku and Sango about this." Shippou says and heads off. Tetsu follows not liking the idea of water.  
  
"We have towels there so we don't have to go back." Hana says and you follow her to the hot spring.  
  
Once you get there she gives you a towel and leaves because she says she needs to help her grandmother with dinner leaving you alone. You take off your school uniform, put on the towel, wash your uniform and lay it out to dry on a rock. Then you sit in the hot spring. A few minutes later... you hear a twig snap behind you and turn. It's Sango and she's joins you in the spring also wearing a towel.  
  
"Shippou has told us about what happened at the well, neither I nor Miroku knows what's wrong but maybe Kaede will know what's wrong." She says.  
  
"Who's Kaede?" You ask but before she can answer you hear a 'thump!' in back of you. Sango gets up to check it out and you follow her. You hear rustling in a bush and Sango moves it out of the way. You see Miroku face first in the dirt.  
  
"Miroku!! Hentai!!!" His head and sees Sangos and yours glare. He gets up and dashes away. Sango chases after him throwing death threats with her giant boomerang in hand. You go back to the hot spring knowing Sango had probably killed Miroku by now.... 10 minutes later....It has been oddly quiet and Sango still isn't back. You hear a twig snap behind you. You turn and there's nothing there.  
  
"Sango! Is that you!?"  
  
Silence... You get out of the spring and cautiously step to where the sound came from. You start to pull apart some bushes and you hear a rustle behind you. You stop and turn around, nothings there. 'Maybe just the wind.' You think to yourself and heads toward the spring still kind of nervous. When you're half way there you get smacked to the ground. It feels like a thousand needles on your skin to the scars on your back. You turn around to see a lizard-like demon looming over you. Its saggy green skin making you want to puke and a long, sharp, rocky hard tail in back of it.  
  
"I was hoping that you were a demon female, but I see you're just a filthy human. I'll just have to dispose of you now!" It hisses and starts to swing its tail at you. You shield yourself with your arms and feel the energy from before flooding back to you trying to save you, but it's not coming fast enough. You hear a 'cling!' and you open your eyes to see the lizard demon struggle its tail against a giant sword. The sword is carried by a teenage dude wearing all red, long silver blue hair and dog ears.  
  
"Chikshoume*!! She's only a human!" The lizard yells. With a flick of his sword the lizard demon falls to the ground in pieces. The dog dude sheathes his sword. You then hear a herd of footsteps coming toward you. The dog dudes ears twitch and he rushes toward you and picks you up. (If I must say, bridle style ~-~U) He leaps off the ground a tremendous height. You look back down and see a group of the same lizards gathered around the lizard-that-tried-to-kill-yous body next to the spring.  
  
"What the hell?!" You ask.  
  
"It must be their mating season." The dog dude mutters more to himself than to you. When you're miles away from the spring he lands and sits you down. He finally looks at you. "Who are you?" He asks and starts starring. You blink and notice he's starring. You look down at yourself and see that you're still wearing a towel and your face heats up.  
  
"Stop starring at me!! Baka!!" He continues to ogle. "Hentai!!" You slap him out of his reverie.  
  
"Baita*!! I saved you and this is how you repay me!!"  
  
"Well excuse, hentai no baka!! You were starring too much! And my name is ___, not "baita!!"!!  
  
"I was not starring, wench!!" He yells in your face.  
  
"Of course you weren't, you were gaping!!" You yell back. You both glare at each other unrelenting.  
  
"___, this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is ___." You turn to see Sango and Miroku standing and watching you both.  
  
"You know this stupid wench!" Inuyasha yells.  
  
Turn to page: 9  
  
^-^U, alright that was the next chapter, hehe and FYI Akako's house is in or somewhere near Kaede's place, k. The words that have * those things are curse words in Japanese and sorry I don't know if I'm using them correctly, but I know what they mean. As I said before here's a Japanese online dictionary ...www.freedict.com.... so you can look them up. If you have any questions do ask, k! There will be more Inuyasha in the next chapter! Read on fellow Inuyasha lovers!!  
  
R&R!  
  
Ja! 


	8. Chapter 8

Konnichiwa! Minnasan!! PK back to deliver the next path of MKs Reincarnation!! Thank you for reading on and your reviews! I'm sorry for in the last chapters when I said that Sess will be in, but he wasn't!! I'd just like to say as quoted "This is my sorry for 2004". For now I'll try to fast forward things a bit!!  
  
Alright, now on with the fic!!  
  
Notes: ____ = your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"The what era!" You yell.  
  
"The feudal era." Rin says. You remember all the things that happened today and come to the conclusion that if you haven't time traveled how can you explain the real demons you've seen.  
  
"I guess it is." You reply.  
  
You both go to catch up with Jaken. A few minutes later you are walking by a path next to a river with Jaken in the lead. Rin is talking about various things she likes you nod and smile. You hear rustling from the trees around you and look around. Rin and Jaken most likely didn't hear it. The rustle gets louder and you stop.  
  
"Rin, shhh." You whisper to Rin.  
  
Rin stops but Jaken keeps walking ahead. You hear the rustling more clearly now. It could be more than 20 of them surrounding you. You feel the energy from before surge through your veins and you grab the hilt of your sword. You look ahead.  
  
"Jaken! Stop!" You yell and Jaken freezes in mid-step. A shiny object flies pass him and stab into a tree across the river, all in that second. It's a talon. A pack of cat demons walk out of the forests ahead of you and in front of Jaken.  
  
"Your trespassing on cat demon territory! You must be executed!!" Says the leader. They start to surround you, Jaken backs up and puts his Staff of Heads up in defense and you take out your katana getting into a stance.  
  
"Rin, run and hide." You whisper to her.  
  
"___, but what about you?" She whispers back.  
  
"I can take care of myself, me and Jaken will come and find you when we're done here." You state calmly and smile at her.  
  
"OK.." She says and runs off.  
  
Jaken uses his staff and starts spraying fire at the cat demons that attacked him and you start to take out the cat demons that tried to go after Rin. Even with Jaken burning them alive it was taking too much time to get rid of them. They seem like weak demons but their sharp claws take up for it and one putting a nice scratch on your arm ripping your school uniform. When you go after the leader you notice he's taking you away from Jaken into a wooded area.  
  
"Stop running and fight like a, like a cat? ... Wait, that is how cats fight, they run away and piss on themselves, right!" The cat demon turns around with a scowl on its face showing its fangs. You smirk 'hook, line and sinker' you thought.  
  
"Those will be your last words, human!" It snarls.  
  
"Great lets finish this!" You lung forward with your katana drawn.  
  
Just when your sword is 4 feet from his furry face you feel big paws grip around your arms and pull you back to the ground. Your held down by two of the burliest cat demons you overlooked. The leader sneers and gets ready to slice you in half. When the leader is in mid-air flight toward you he stops and falls to the ground in pieces by what looks like a glowing green whip. Which is carried by a(you know what Sess looks like, right it's him and I'll call him dog demon for now) dog demon. The two other cats release you and charge the dog demon. They too get chopped into pieces by the whip. Suddenly more than 30 cat demons emerge from the forest and surround you both. In the blink of an eye the dog demon picks you up (if I must say bridle style) and leaps into the air. He unsheathes his sword and with a swing of his sword a red glow escapes and the demons below are no more. He lands and sits you down. He stares at you blankly and you stare back confused.  
  
"My name's ___, thank you for saving me." You stand up and he continues to star at you in thought. "Aren't you going to say something?"  
  
'She has the aura of 3 times the regular demon, but she has the scent of a human. I will test her strength' He thought. He pulled out his whip and snapped it at you. You dodge it and jump back. You pull out your sword and he whips at you again but you block it with your katana.  
  
"Why are you attacking me?!" He just stars at you expressionlessly and continues to attack you while you dodge and block. When you get tired he stops.  
  
"If you must know, human, I was testing you." You're leaning against a tree catching your breath still cautious of him. "You passed." He said and took back his whip.  
  
"Passed?" You asked but before you could question any further Rin came running.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! ___-san!!" She looks at you. "What's wrong ___-san?" She asks seeing your out of breath.  
  
"Nothing I'm fine." You say glaring a bit at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!" Jaken comes trotting a bit burnt.  
  
"We must go, now." Sesshoumaru says and gives you one last glance. Your still giving him a weak glare. Then turns and starts to walk away. Rin looks back and forth from you to him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, can ___-san come with us?" Rin asks and he stops but doesn't turn around.  
  
"She may come, if she likes." He says looking at you out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"___-san can you come." Rin asks pleadingly.  
  
"Well, I'm kind of lost right now anyways, sure I can come." You smile.  
  
"Banzai!!" Rin yells and throws her hands into thee air. Sesshoumaru grunts and walks on followed by Jaken, you and Rin.  
  
Turn to page 10  
  
Banzai!!! The next chapter and now I have time to start on the next early!! And you've just joined the Sess-gumi!! And met Sess-sama!! ^-^U I know I was slow with it and I'm still sorry. 'Bows' anyways stay tuned for the next chapter it will be coming to a computer near you soon!!  
  
R&R!  
  
Ja! 


	9. Chapter 9

Konnichiwa minnasan! PK here again with the next chapter of MKs Reincarnation! Enjoy! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: PK-chan does not own Inuyasha... that is all.  
  
Notes: ____ = your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
(mfa) = message from author  
  
Added Characters:  
  
Hana: The girl with Shippou that you saved from the hyena demon in the 3rd chapter.  
  
Akako: ah-k-co, Hanas grandmother.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"You know this stupid wench!" Inuyasha yells.  
  
"I am not a stupid wench! You baka! I told you my name is ___!!" You yell. You and Inuyasha continue to throw insults at each other leading to violence. Miroku and Sango just watch surprised and amused. 10 minutes later- Miroku cuts in.  
  
"Inuyasha, ___-sama, fighting won't solve anything." He says leaning toward you. "I should say ___-sama, you have a beautiful taste in clothes." He says caressing your bare shoulder. You remember that you're still wearing a towel and slap Miroku.  
  
"___, what happened to your clothes?" Sango asks.  
  
"I left them at the spring, we got attacked by the lizard demons and I left them there. I'm not sure but I think the lizards most likely ate them." You shrug. Sweat drops.  
  
"Ok, well Kaede-sama has clothing at her place she will let you borrow some, lets go." Sango says and you follow her to Kaedes hut.  
  
Once you get there you meet Kaede and learn that she's a very old miko and a few things about this Shikon no Tama. It seems that a whole bunch of demons are after it and this Kagome girl that you met earlier broke it. Now Inuyasha, her, Miroku and Sango are looking for it. She gives you a white yukata and a (any color except red) hakama. You thank her and leave followed by Sango. ((nfa)yukata and hakama, are the miko outfit that Kikyo always wears and like Inuyasha's ,too if you don't like it change it)  
  
"___, where are you going?" Sango asks from behind you.  
  
"Um, I was just going to take a walk, just to explore." You reply.  
  
"Ok, be careful!" You continue to walk into the forest.  
  
You tread deeper into the forest gazing at your natural surroundings and sniffing random flowers. You spot a red-orange rabbit looking, fox animal ahead and assume it's not a threat to you, so you walk toward it to pet it. It doesn't seem bothered by our presence.  
  
"Hi there." You smile cheesily at it and extend your hand to pet it. You pat it on it's head and it seems to have a glint in it's eye. You stand, wave at it and walk away from it. You hear a bark behind you and turn. The creature behind you is softly growling and glaring at you.  
  
"What's wrong?" You ask and frown because it only growls louder at you.  
  
It then starts to vibrate and glow becoming bigger and bigger. When the glow dies down you see the small creature has turned into a giant chimera. You turn and run. The chimera is right on your tail obviously letting you out run it. While dodging trees you see a cliff ahead and stop. The only thing you can do now is fight so you look around for any random discarded object you can defend yourself with. You find a katana in its sheath lying in the grass. You pick it up and put the sheath at your side. You take out the katana and put it up in defense.  
The chimera is still charging you and just when it is 7ft away from pouncing you, you feel yourself being lifted into the air. You look down to see the chimera demon jump over the cliff and into the river below being carried. You look up to see Inuyasha. A minute later he lands and releases you.  
  
"Damn, wench you can't go a minute without getting yourself into trouble!"  
  
"It's not your problem I could have took that thing myself!" You say remembering the event with the hyena demon.  
  
"Keh! You're trying to defend yourself with that rusty piece of shit!"  
  
"Yeah, it's better than running!" You two continue to glare at each other for the next few minutes then Inuyaha looks away.  
  
"Here's that pack you were carrying with you." He pulls your back pack out of his yukata and hands it to you. "The rest of your clothes were destroyed." He says folding his arms.  
  
"Oh, thanks." And you put your back pack on. You're surprised that he actually would care. Maybe someone told him to.  
  
"Yeah, you should go back to Kaedes hut." He turns and starts to walk away.  
  
"Inuyasha! Wait!" He stops and turns back. "Um, I don't know where Kaedes hut is." Sweat drops.  
  
"Right come on." He walks pass you grabbing your arm loosely. You continue to walk in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Inuyasha, what kind of demon are you?" You ask. He looks stunned for a moment but covers it.  
  
"A hanyou.."  
  
"You mean half human half dog demon?" He nods. "That's so cool!" He looks very confused.  
  
"How is that cool?"  
  
"Well what I mean is sometimes I don't want to be human for all the stupid things that we do and being so fragile. In yet, I still don't want to be full demon. So, a mix of both is fine with me. Though there's nothing wrong with being either of the three... I think I'm contradicting myself again." You laugh lightly to yourself and glance at Inuyasha who seems to be in thought. "Don't you like being half and half?" You ask and he glares at bit at the comment.  
  
"No, I was abused when I was young because of it. Would you like being called half breed all the time?" 'Why am I telling her all of this?!' He yells in his head.  
  
"Well I can understand being called something like that and being abused..." You bow your head, shading your eyes. "Especially for something that's not your fault. I've learned that people who are weak, stupid and confused will either blame you for something that's not in anyone's control or depend on you for life." You clench and unclench your knuckles, then calm down. You look up to see Inuyasha's surprised face starring at you. "Heheh, sorry about that." You smile weakly and Inuyasha keh's and looks away. He lets go of your arm and you two walk in silence not far from Kaedes hut.  
  
"Inuyasha!!"  
  
turn to page: 11  
  
Banzai!! Next chapter completed!! A million more to go, kukukukuku ~_~ ahem, I do not own the idea of chimeras.  
  
Chimera: A mix of all animals together.... weird  
  
Hakama: Trouser-like split skirts worn over the kimono or the pants that Inuyasha wears all the time and if you watch Rurouni Kenshin that would be his pants.  
  
Yukata: The kimono-like top that Inuyasha wears all the time, so does Kenshin.  
  
Tell me what you think of the chapter R&R please!!  
  
Ja! 


	10. Chapter 10

Konnichiwa minnasan! PK here again with the next chapter of MKs Reincarnation! Enjoy! ^-^  
  
Ms. P Kagerou does not own the property of anything made or bought by Takahashi-san.... If you do not know what that means, no she does not own Inuyasha!  
  
Notes: ____ = your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
(nfa) = note from author  
  
Chapter 10  
  
You continue to follow Sesshoumaru with Rin chatting away at your side... nonstop. Jaken telling her every once in a while to shut up, but she keeps going and going just like an energizer bunny. You continue to nod and smile at Rin partly paying attention her. You feel something rumble in your backpack and remember Tetsu. Out the side of your eye you see him jump out of your back pack and trot into the forest. You turn to the direction he went.  
  
"Tetsu!" He disappeared behind a bush. "Sigh, stupid kitsune..." You mutter. "Rin I'm going to get him."  
  
"Ok!" Rin smiles and you go after him. You don't have to walk far to find him because he's in a bush munching on anonymous berries.  
  
"Tetsu, you know those could be poison berries you're inhaling, right?" He sweat drops and fox grins looking up at you with the juice of the berries dripping down his chin soiling the ground.  
  
"Oh well, if ya die it's not my fault." You pick him up and take a handkerchief out of your backpack. You use the handkerchief to wipe the juice of the berries off his chin.  
  
You walk back to where you last saw Rin. They aren't there so you follow the trail they were on. It doesn't take you long to find them because they're sitting in a clearing, at least two of them anyway. Rin is picking flowers and Jaken is sitting on a rock far away from her. You go over and sit with Rin with Tetsu in your arms. Rin looks up at you.  
  
"Hi ___!" She says smiling.  
  
"Hey Rin where'd Sesshoumaru go?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama left he said to stay here and not to follow him, but he'll be back though." She starts to make a necklace out of fowers.  
  
"Oh." Tetsu hops out of your arms and on to Rins shoulder. Her smile brightens and she puts the finished flower necklace around his neck and you smile at that. You look around the area. The clearing is filled with flowers sending off a beautiful aroma that would run for miles. You stand and far off you see a busy little village.  
  
"Rin want to go down to the village?" You ask.  
  
"What village?" You point. "Oh, but Sesshoumaru-sama said to stay here."  
  
"And not to follow him if we go there that's not following him." You say assuming he didn't go that way.  
  
"OK, sure then." You, Rin and Tetsu head to the village unknown to Jaken.  
  
At The Village  
  
People seem to be giving you odd glances you either pay no attention or scowl. (Remember you're wearing a school uniform) Rin doesn't seem to notice.  
  
"___-san look!" She points to a booth with sweets. "I want some of those!" She runs over to the booth and you follow.  
  
You buy Rin and yourself a big bag of sweets and head to a clothing booth. You buy a (any color but red) hakama and a white yukata. The female cashier lets you change inside. (Buy= paying with yen or Japanese money because of course you can not use American money in Japan!) You hook your katana on to the belt of your hakama and walk out followed by Rin munching on her sweats. You thank the cashier lady and leave.  
  
"We should go back now." You say and Rin nods happily.  
  
You continue down the path which leads to the clearing. Up ahead you see an inhuman looking man leaning over 2 little boys. He has small but lethal horns sitting on top of long, untamed, blackish brown hair, wearing a brown yukata and a black hakama with a tail sticking out of his hakama. He slaps one of the boys down and grows longer claws. He gets ready to attack the other boy until you-  
  
"Leave the kids alone!" The demon turns to you and RIn.  
  
"It be wise of you to run human." It growls and turns its back on you about to attack the boy again. You unsheathe your katana and charge him. Ruthlessly laying your sword into his shoulder and jumping off. He howls in pain and turns around giving you its full attention.  
  
"Rin run! You guys too!" Rin with Tetsu in her arms and the two other boys run in opposite directions.  
  
The demon charges you and you two go into a fierce battle. Fangs and claws against super-charged katana. This demon isn't as easy as the late cat demons, but he has only scratched you on the arm reopening a cut. Just when you're advancing him he starts glowing and changes into a more animal like demon, a giant chimera demon. It has a dark brown mane lying below two bigger horns and brown fur. It charges you and it's twice as fast now. You dodge and continue to defend against various attacks because it has the advantage now.  
  
"___!!" You look up to see Rin above in the grip of the lady with the fan you saw earlier.  
  
"Lets go!!" Kagura/lady with the fan yells. The chimera demon turns back into a chimera human and runs off. You chase after the feather (Nfa-she flies on a feather, right.) It soon out flies you and you end up kind of lost. You turn to see Sesshoumaru walking toward you.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"___ where's Rin?" He asks.  
  
"She was kidnapped by this lady with a fan riding a feather." You say nervously.  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
"Alright, this chimera demon attacked me and I told Rin to run so she wouldn't get hurt. I didn't know it bu the lady with the fan grabbed Rin and flew away on a feather. The chimera ran, too."  
  
"We must get her back lets go." He turns and starts to walk away.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! I'm sorry! If it wasn't for me-"He cuts you off.  
  
"It's not your fault. I'm sure you didn't know this was going to happen, lets go." He walks on and you follow.  
  
Turn to page: 12  
  
Banzai!! A late chapter I am sorry!! Anyways Jaken will probably not be in until the end if not he died or got fired. I am sorry to does who cares but I see the best way to develop a relationship with Sesshoumaru is alone! ^_^  
  
Chimera: A mix of all animals together.... Weird and dudes this um idea does not belong to me and I thought they're real.  
  
Hakama: Trouser-like split skirts worn over the kimono or the pants that Inuyasha wears all the time and if you watch Rurouni Kenshin that would be his pants.  
  
Yukata: The kimono-like top that Inuyasha wears all the time, so does Kenshin.  
  
Right, R&R everybody!  
  
Ja! 


	11. Chapter 11

Konnichiwa minnasan! PK to deliver the next of MKs Reincarnation! Enjoy! ^- ^  
  
Disclaimer: Kagerou-sama does not own me or Inuyasha...  
  
Notes: ____ = your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ __ }= note from author  
  
Added Characters:  
  
Hana: The girl with Shippou that you saved from the hyena demon in the 3rd chapter.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Inuyasha!!" You look on to see that Kagome girl from before fuming and glaring a bit at you and Inuyasha. Her face quickly changes into a smile.  
  
"Kagome, where'd you come from?" Inuyasha asks. The girls smile twitches but she continues to smile you shudder.  
  
"I went back to my time for a while."  
  
"Oh..."The girl seems not to pleased with the answer but glances at you.  
  
"Why is she still here?"  
  
"Um, the well didn't let me through when I tried." You answer.  
  
"Kagome!!" Shippou runs to Kagome followed by Tetsu who jumps on your shoulder. Kagomes smile brightens.  
  
"Hi Shippou." Shippou looks at you.  
  
"___ Kaede wants to see you at her hut." Shippou says to you.  
  
"Ok." You continue in the direction you were traveling before followed by Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome calls and you both stop and turn. "Can we talk alone?"  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha stays behind with Kagome and Shippou leads you to Kaedes hut. Once you're there Shippou and Tetsu leaves to meet Hana somewhere. Inside the hut Kaede is sitting at a low table drinking tea.  
  
"Yes Kaede-san?" She looks up at you.  
  
"Come sit and have some tea with me while we talk." She gestures to the mat across from her and you sit and drink a little tea.  
  
"___, art thou human?" She asks and you shrug.  
  
"Of course last time I checked." You reply and she nods.  
  
"Art there any mikos in thy family?"  
  
"Not that I know of I don't really know much of my family."  
  
"There art powerful mikos ki surrounding you." Kaede gets a serious look.  
  
"Eh! Where?!" You look around frantically for this "ki" she speaks of.  
  
"Ye shouldn't play dumb." She says taking a drink of tea.  
  
"Nothing gets pass you does it." You mutter looking away. You assume it's alright and tell her all the things that happened today....  
  
"Ye can summon thy ki as if naturally?"  
  
"Yes it never happened in my original time."  
  
"And the well rejects ye."  
  
"Yes I think it's not the same well I got here through though."  
  
"Have ye thought about if ye never get back to ones original time?"  
  
"...No, I don't really have anything there anyway except for my Ojiisan {grandpa} I don't really know him very well though." She nods.  
  
"For now would ye like me to help ye maintain thy miko powers?"  
  
"If that will help, yeah."  
  
"Very well." She stands and picks up the tea kettle and cups. "Meet me later to discuss thy training." She says and leaves the room.  
  
"Alright." You say and walk out the hut.  
  
"Osuwari!!" {Sit!!} You hear from a distance and a loud 'thump' following.  
  
"Wonder what the hell that could be?" You whisper to yourself and walk into a random part of the forest. As you tread you take your head phones and your favorite CD from your backpack and listen to it. You soon come upon a river with a cliff beside it. Kagome is sitting with her knees up to her chest on the ground looking at her reflection in the water. You take off your head phones and sit across from her. She looks up.  
  
"Hi ___ are you lost?"  
  
"Not really I was just looking around." You say and wave your hand in the water. "Is something wrong? You look sad."  
  
"Nothings wrong." She says fingering less than half a jewel that's tied around her neck.  
  
"What's that thing?" You ask.  
  
"What thing? this?" You nod and she takes it off. "This is that Shikon no Tama."  
  
"The jewel thing that a bunch of demons are after? Can I see it?" You ask and she eyes you warily.  
  
"Sure." She gives it to you. A surge runs through your body when you touch it. Like the feeling when just got back a long lost piece of the puzzle or body part.  
  
"This thing feels very powerful. Why are you, Inuyasha and the rest of the gang after the pieces anyway?" You ask and she gets a sad expression on her face. "I'm so sorry! Is it something I said?" She looks up at you and her expression is back to a smile, but you know she's faking.  
  
"No, I'm fine, but I gotta go, see ya." She stands and walks away disappearing into the forest. You blink at her quick retreat and frown. 'Had to been something I said.' You think and remember you still have the Shikon jewel. You stand and leave the side f the river.  
  
"Kagome wait!!" Silence is the reply. "Oh well, might as well keep it until she comes back." You say and put on the necklace hiding it beneath your yukata collar.  
  
"Hey ___!" You jump and turn around to see Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't do that you scared me!" You say and Inuyasha 'keh's  
  
"Come on, the old hag wants you back at her hut." He says and picks you up. {Bridle style, again ladies.} You squeak.  
  
"Why can't we just walk?!"  
  
"Because this way is much faster!" With that he leaps off. You to soon approach Kaedes hut. Inuyasha lands and releases you. Kaede walks out of her and before she can speak to you a man of this era runs up to her.  
  
"Kaede-sama a village nearby is being attacked by Naraku!"  
  
Turn to pg: 13  
  
Banzai!! Chapter 11!! ^-^...... Oh dear. ~_~U 'hugs the stuffed chimera named Chichiri'  
  
R&R everybody!  
  
Ja! 


	12. Chapter 12

Ello everybody! PK to deliver the next of MKs Reincarnation! Enjoy! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: The Kagerou onna does not own me or my half breed brother in any shape or form.  
  
Notes: ____ = your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ __ } = note from author  
  
Chapter 12  
  
You continue to walk behind Sessoumarus slow strides.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, where are we going?"  
  
"To Narakus temple he is the pathetic hanyou above the demons that kidnapped Rin." He says.  
  
"Oh, if he is a hanyou then why is he above the demons that kidnapped Rin?"  
  
"That is because he has the Shikon no Tama which is a very powerful jewel that has the power to turn him into a very powerful full demon."  
  
"He sounds incredibly power-hungry. Why in the world would he want Rin?" You look at Sesshoumaru. "You don't have to answer that." He grunts and you two continue to advance Narakus castle.  
  
2 hours later  
  
You don't know how long it's been since you've last had a drink of water. This morning you only had a drink of milk because you were running late for school. If you ask Sesshoumaru to stop for a while that would be slowing him down and besides Rin and Tetsu are probably in trouble now anyway. Sesshoumaru stops in front of a river you're not paying attention so you walk into him.  
  
"Sorry!" You back up and he turns around.  
  
"We're going to rest here for a while." He says.  
  
"Why? What about Rin and-"He cuts you off.  
  
"Rin and your fox will not be harmed." He says and walks pass you. "And besides when we get there you'd be too tired to fight anyway." He sits leaning against a tree with his eyes closed.  
  
You shrug and kneel to the waters edge cupping your hands together filling them with water and taking a sip. Unknown to you, Sesshoumaru watches in the background. You spot fish swimming around and decide since you're hungry to try and catch one. You take out your katana ready to attack a fish.  
  
You dive your sword into the water like a brick falling into the lake. The fish swim away and you go at them like you're playing whack a mole, but in this case it would be stab a fish and instead of doing either of does it's more like you're just whacking seaweed. You're soaking wet and you've finally caught one with your bare hands since you've dropped your katana. In the end it's too slippery and it jumps out of your hands giving you a hard slap on the face with its tail before going on with its business. You slip backwards.  
  
"I can't believe I got slapped by a bloody fish." You mutter and you hear a deep chuckle behind you. You turn to see Sesshoumaru still leaning against the tree supposedly still asleep. "That was not funny." You mutter and turn back to the river. You sigh in frustration ready to give up until you see Sesshoumaru kneeling next to you.  
  
"That was pathetic." You sigh again.  
  
Later  
  
The sun is going down and you've made a fire with the help of Sesshoumaru. You've got your fish also with the help of Sesshoumaru which is fried now and you're eating it. Sesshoumaru sits across from you staring at the glaring fire silently.  
  
"For a female of your ki and stealth it's like you've never camped in nature a day in your life." He says and you sweat drop. {Anime sweat drop, the big fat ones!}  
  
"It's not my fault. I haven't been camping in a long time." You cross your arms and pout. "It's like I love nature and nature hates me back!" He chuckles again. You smile at that and continue to eat your fish.  
  
Once you've finished your fish Sesshoumaru puts out the fire and you two continue back on the path to save Rin and Tetsu. You and Sesshoumaru are walking side by side. You look up to see smoke swaying above the trees. You continue forward to see a village a village is what caused all the smoke because it is on fire! Sesshoumaru stops and sniffs the air.  
  
"What's wrong Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Narakus henchmen are at the village."  
  
He picks you up and bounds off to the village that's in flames.....  
  
Turn to pg: 14  
  
Banzai!! Chapter completed kukukukuku!! ^_^ Candy good, yum! Anyways, I do not own Whack a Mole. I hope no ones offended in a way with the fishing part it was supposed to be funny. Besides I'm trying to not make your character perfect... I am sorry for this short chapter, and in the fic I I'm giving Sess-sama back his arm that Inuyasha ahem, chopped off, alright.  
  
R&R  
  
Ja! 


	13. Chapter 13

Konnichiwa minnasan!! It's urs truly, PK again to deliver the next of MKs Reincarnation fer you fine folk. Ahem, excuse my sad grammar I've just watched an episode of the Beverly Hill Billies, haven't seen that in a long time... ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Kagerou does not own me or anything that doesn't belong to her... like the Beverly Hills Billies for example. 'Munches ramen'  
  
Notes: ____ = your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ __ } = note from author  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Kaede-sama a village is being attacked by Naraku!" The man said and goes to get Kaedes' horse. Kaede calls for Miroku, Sango and Shippou telling them about the village. Sango summons Kirara who turns into its' demon form and Miroku, Sango and Shippou aboard Kirara. Kaede gets on her horse.  
  
"Kaede-san!" She turns to you. "Can I go with you? I can-"Inuyasha cuts you off.  
  
"No! You'd only get yourself in the way and end up hurt!" He says and leaps away followed by Kirara.  
  
"I am afraid Inuyasha's right ___, you're ki is only developing. You should stay here." Before you could protest she trots away on her horse.  
  
Tetsu struts out of the hut, yawns and jumps on your shoulder. You mutter curses walking into the forest not liking the idea of just standing there and waiting for them to come back. You soon find yourself in the place where you had just been talking to Kagome. You walk to the side of the water and look at your reflection and feel the heat of the Shikon Jewel on your chest. You sense a presence behind you and turn. It's the chimera demon in its chibi form and you smirk at your luck.  
  
"Nice meeting you here!" A 'mew' is its reply.  
  
You unsheathe your katana and Tetsu jumps off your shoulder into a bush. The chibi chimera rumbles and glows then turns into giant form the one you've seen before and you two rage into a fierce battle. It has the upperhand with its strength, but you're stealthier. So far you've managed to put a gash on its side with your katana and with its claws it has slashed your arm. You're both tiring and you lung at it one last time. You collide with it and from the impact you both were thrown back.  
  
"Kouten!! Hurry up and finish that!! We're done here!" Lady-with-the- fan/Kagura says from her feather in the sky.  
  
'Kouten must be the chimeras' name, but what did she mean when she said they were done here?' You thought struggling to stand.  
  
Kouten also struggling charges you. You continue to stagger gripping your bleeding arm. With the last ounce of your energy you try to summon a shield which weakly appears before you. The chimera charges you and head butts the shield between you and it. In the force of the blow you get thrown into the river and the chimera demon takes off. You black out and get washed down stream.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
You are washed ashore. You wake up to the feeling of Tetsu licking your cheek. You pet him and completely leave the waters edge. You see the wound on your arm has permanently stained your sleeve with blood. Since it's a permanent stain you rip the sleeve off, drench it with water and wipe your wound with it. You also rip the other sleeve off to make both sides match and bandage your arm with the clean sleeve, neatly. You stand and Tetsu jumps on your shoulder and you walk in the direction that you think Kaedes' hut is in.  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
"Sigh, I should be at the hut by now." You say not specifically knowing where you are, but knowing that the hut should be around here somewhere.  
  
You remove a bush in front of you to reveal Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango starring at something that's in front of Inuyasha who blocks your view. Shippou is off to the side with tears streaming down his face silently. You move to the side of Inuyasha to see what they're looking at. It's a big square of dry dirt surrounded by the average grass. You remember that Kagomes' well was suppose to be there.  
  
"What happened to Kagomes' well?" They seem surprised by your appearance, but then shrug it off and go back in thought.  
  
"Naraku tricked us and he destroyed the well while we were at the village." Sango answers.  
  
"Since the well is gone, Kagome won't be able to come back to help us find the remaining shards and she still has half the damn Shikon no Tama, anyway." Inuyasha finishes and you cast your eyes down sorrowfully and remember.  
  
"You mean this?" You ask and pull out the Shikon jewel and you notice the confused stares they're giving you. "Kagome gave it to me and I guess she forgot to take it back before she left." You say and see there still starring at you. You try to take the necklace off and frown.  
  
"It 'pull' come 'pull' off! 'pull'." You yell and it glows a __ (color of your ki) every time you pull it.  
  
"It won't?" Inuyasha says and walks behind you. He grabs the necklace and tries to take it off but it won't move for him either. He continues to try to pull the thing off for a few minutes and you get bored.  
  
"Will you stop that already?! There should be another way of taking it off instead of pulling it!" He continues to pull.  
  
"I almost got it..." He mutters. He touches the jewel itself and gets his hand some what electrocuted and burned by it. "Shit!!" He curses and jumps back. You rush to him and take his hand to look at it.  
  
"Are you ok?" You ask.  
  
"Damn you..." Inuyasha mutters with a slight shade of pink on his cheeks.  
  
"It's not my fault you should have stopped." You say back to him and see no infection on his hand and give it back.  
  
"Ahem..." Miroku says and you two turn to them.  
  
"What should we do now?" Shippou asks sniffing.  
  
"We go and kick Narakus ass that's what!" Inuyasha replies confidently.  
  
Turn to page: 15  
  
Banzai!! Next chapter completed!!! Kukukukuku! Now I must ponder the next chapter! 'Sits and ponders'  
  
R&R  
  
Ja! 


	14. Chapter 14

Konnichiwa!! Minnasan!! PK's back again to delivery the next episode of MKs' Reincarnation!! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: PK does not own Inuyasha... 'door bell rings' Yay!! Pizza's here!!  
  
Notes: ____ = your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ __ } = note from author  
  
Chapter 14  
  
You in Sesshoumarus' arms bound towards the burning village. Once you're at the village you see lady-with-the-fan/Kagura and so is your nemesis the chimera demon in his demon form. {His name will now be Kouten.} They're both killing the people who hasn't been roasted alive by the fire. There is another demon there that's making mini copies of himself reeking havoc around the village. It was a wolf-like demon with midnight brown fur, rusty metal armor on its' chest and its' weapon is a metal spear. The minis were a mirror image of itself except they didn't have armor and they walked on all fours while their leader walked on its' hind.  
Sesshoumaru lands in the middle of it all and puts you down. Kagura sees this and hops on her feather flying toward you and him.  
  
"Hello Sesshoumaru." She says. "Pleasure of you to join the party."  
  
"Where's Rin?" He asks and she smirks.  
  
"We can't tell you that right now! Rengata! Kouten!! Attack them now!!" She yells and flies away on her feather. {Rengata will be the wolf demons' name.}  
  
"Coward." You mutter and Kouten pounces at you.  
  
You dodge and start to duke it out against you. Katana against horns and claws. Sesshoumaru is going against Rengata dodging Rengatas' slow attacks with very much ease and grace. You and Kouten seem to be equal with each other, but you're stealthier. Obviously getting an idea he starts to lead you away from Sesshoumaru and you follow him anyway over to the edge of the city beside the forest. He stops in what look like could have been somebodys' backyard and now the fire's almost completely destroyed the house in back of the chimera. Cinder rains from the sky. {Cinder from the burning house...} The chimera springs at you and you dodge. This time you attack surprising it. You slash it in its' side and jump away. Blood gushes from its' side and it starts to stumble. You smirk.  
  
"I guess it's time to finish this." You say and lung at the staggering chimera demon.  
  
Out the corner of your eye you see something moving toward you really fast and stop. You see it's one of the mini wolves that tried to attack you. It lunges at you again and you slice it in half. Two more jump on you and you throw off one only to receive two more biting at your arms and clothing. More and more start to hook themselves onto you not really sinking their teeth into your skin. Like a premature gold fish being able to suction cup on your index finger. {...In other words their dull little teeth aren't breaking your skin} You get annoyed and bored with this and flare your energy. A ___(color) emits from you and your katana throwing and shocking the minis off. Your eyes flash a ___(color of your ki) out of anger.  
  
"Like I said before it's time to finish this." You growl and brush the imaginary dirt off your shoulders.  
  
The chimera demon has gotten up and is ready to charge you. This time you let him charge you first then you lunge at him. Just when the edge of your sword is a foot from his nose you get thrown back because of a very strong wind. You collide with the porch of the half destroyed house. Luckily the porch is not on fire just very old and dry. You crash through the floor boards back first. You got the wind knocked out of you and you were very scratched by the wood. You stagger to stand and blink back blurriness.  
  
You see that it was Kaguras' wind again that knocked you into the porch. The chimera demon has retreated into the forest. Kagura from her feather in the sky swings her fan again this time much harder. You try to move out the way, but when you try to walk you fall to the ground instead. Crashing into the porch took and the energy flare more than you thought out of you. You look forward to see the wind slashes coming at you at a very fast speed. Blurriness blocks your vision and the only thing you can do now is hold up your katana in defense and hope. You subconsciously close your eyes.  
  
You hear three loud 'clings' and open your eyes. Sesshoumaru is standing in front of you with his sword drawn. He swings his sword and the wind reflects back at Kagura. She flies her feather out the way almost getting sliced in half.  
  
"Sesshoumaru if you wish to find your ningen daughter follow your nose." She says and flies off on her feather.  
  
Turn to page: 16  
  
Banzai!! Chp 14 completed!!! ^-^ Anyways, I have never crashed through a porch before so I wouldn't know if you would get a concussion or die. ^_^U Yeah, so.... Yeah...  
  
R&R  
  
Ja! 


	15. Chapter 15

Konnichiwa!! Minnasan PK here again to deliver the next episode of MKs' Reincarnation!! Enjoy!! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Kagerou-chan does not own Inuyasha...  
  
Notes: ____ = your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ __ } = note from author  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"We're going to kick Narakus' ass that's what!" Inuyasha yells confidently and you nod.  
  
"I agree with you Inuyasha, but we should prepare more for this." Miroku says and Sango nods.  
  
"We should go and discuss this at Kaedes' hut." Sango says.  
  
"Whatever.." Inuyasha says and rolls his eyes. You all go to Kaedes' hut to discuss plans. Kaede is there with tea so you and Sango drink tea while Inuyasha sits by the door and Miroku sits across from Sango. {You can sit anywhere you want.}  
  
"I need time to prepare my weapons, especially my hiraikotsu {her boomerang} Mirokus' big head cracked it." Sango says and Miroku sighs and rubs his head.  
  
"I also need some more sealing scrolls and also ___-sama should train up." Miroku says.  
  
"Why should she come?" Inuyasha says with one eye open by the door.  
  
"Naraku will most likely come back here again while we're away and attack ___-sama because she has the Shikon no Tama." Miroku answers and Inuyasha 'keh's.  
  
"But in the next seven days you guys have to be ready." Inuyasha says and leaves.  
  
You frown and wonder what he could be doing for the whole week. Sango and Miroku soon leave to repair a cracked boomerang and obtain new priest weapons. Later, Kaede takes you outside into a clearing to train you in your miko powers. She teaches you the basics of how to use a bow and arrow which seems to take all day, but in the end you're hitting the bulls' eye. You conclude that you're much better at swordswomanship. You and Kaede go back to the hut at night and you help Kaede prepare dinner. Which only you, Kaede, Shippou and Tetsu eat. You haven't seen Inuyasha all day.  
  
Next Day. Miroku and Sango haven't come back yet and neither has Inuyasha so your still there with Kaede, Shippou and Tetsu. Today Kaede is teaching about different kinds of plants, poisons, cleaning infection and other stuff dealing with health. Later in the day you and Tetsu help Shippou create sort of a memorial for Kagome on the spot her well was with flowers and a few candles. Shippou still seems kind of sad so you take him into the village and buy him and yourself a big bag of sweets bag of sweets and you buy a fish with what was left from your money you still had. By the end of the day you've developed some what of a brother sister relationship with Shippou. In the back of your mind you're still wondering what was wrong with Kagome and what Inuyasha had to do with it.  
  
The next two days pass by fast. You've become sort of an apprentice to Kaede and she taught you how to meditate, grow a better bond with your miko ki and how to heal with your energy. Sadly no swordwomanship.. The 5th day a very ill little boy has come in brought by his mother for Kaede to nurse. Kaede has diagnosed that the kid has received a very fatal snake bite from a demon and she needs a special type of leaf from a plant called, Kusuri, to cure him. She sends you to look for it being her apprentice and all. She gives you a horse, directions and a bit of food. She also says that you have to be back at the hut within two days. You read your directions and you're off.  
  
You've been traveling through the day and night, accidentally getting lost once, passing a village, but you finally managed to find the Kusuri leaves hiding beneath a shading tree. You get off your horse; gather a bunch of leaves and stuff them into your backpack. You turn to see Kaedes' horse grazing far, far away from you. You're soon back galloping on the horse that doesn't seem to like you very much. 'Keh! This thing tried to throw me off twice!' You think to yourself. 10 minutes later you're riding through a clearing up ahead is another entrance to a forest. Out the corner of your eye you see something pointy heading straight toward you, so you try to stop the horse but it refuses. You flip backwards off the horse just in time avoiding what looks like arrow that lodges into a nearby tree.  
  
"Dammit.." You mutter and stand watching the retreating horse disappear into the forest.  
  
A bear demon and a weasel demon with a bow and arrow emerge from the forest. You reach for your katana, but remember you left it hooked onto the horse. You mentally curse your luck.  
  
"What a pretty lil thing you are." The weasel says.  
  
"Yep this might be fun." The bear demon says advancing you.  
  
You back away looking for any discarded object you could use as a weapon and you see none. Sure you could take these guys, but you'd have to be quick about and a katana seems faster. The bear demon lunges at you and you put up your arms in defense and getting in a fighting stance summoning your ki. In the blink of an eye you hear a loud 'crunch', Inuyasha is standing in front of you and the bear demon is on the ground with a broken and bleeding snout.  
  
"It's, it's Inuyasha!!" Yells the weasel demon who looked like he would piss in his pants any minute now. The bear demon gets up and runs away followed by the weasel demon.  
  
"Well that's not something you see everyday." You say and blink looking at the trail of pee.  
  
"Come on, we're going back to Kaedes' hut." He picks you up and leaps in the direction of Kaedes' hut.  
  
"Why were you out here, anyway?" He asks.  
  
"I was looking for special leaves for Kaede." You say and pat your backpack. "What were you doing all this week?" You ask and he seems surprised by the question, but quickly covers it.  
  
"Keh! None of your damn business!!" He says and looks away, folding his arms.  
  
"Whatever.." You mutter covering your hurt expression with a frown. You turn and start to walk away, but you stop. "Inuyasha!" You stop and turn back around. "Um, I just wanted to say thank you for getting me back here on time... If it wasn't for you the sick little boy at the hut would have died by the time I got there on foot." You say with your head bowed shading your eyes. You slowly walk to him and hug him, like he's a magnet and you're a piece of metal getting pulled in. Whatever in the world possessed you to do such a thing worked, because to your surprise he's hugging you back? You hold for a minute and then release him, but he doesn't release you. You soon loose yourself in his big golden, honey orbs. Yours and his lips is like an inch apart until..  
  
"___!!"  
  
Turn to page: 17  
  
Banzai!! Another chapter completed!! Alright give me an opinion in your review, k! I hope I'm keeping Inuyasha in character, but what do I know! This is actually my 2nd time writing romance in any kind of story...  
  
R&R  
  
Ja! 


	16. Chapter 16

Konnichiwa!! Minnasan PK here again to deliver the next episode of MKs' Reincarnation!! Enjoy!! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Kagerou does not own Inuyasha, Lincoln Park or the universe if you did not already know...  
  
Notes: ____ = your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ __ } = note from author  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Sesshoumaru if you wish to find your ningen daughter follow your nose." Kagura says and flies away on her feather.  
  
"Well that's certainly a straight answer we'll be at Narakus' castle in no time." You say sarcastically fully standing, wobbling a bit. Sesshoumaru turns to you.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asks helping you regain your balance. Your cheeks heat at his touch. Even though his has an emotionless expression you could see more in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." You say smiling up at him. You to continue to gaze into each others eyes unable to look away and his face seems to be getting closer to yours.  
  
"What a beautiful moment... But, our fight isn't over yet!"  
  
You turn to see the wolf demon; Rengata is still alive with his minis gathered around him. He throws a spear at you and Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru picks you up and leaps out of the way. The spear magically comes back to the wolf demon, Sesshoumaru lands puts you down and lunges back at Rengata. The mini wolves go after you and you beat them off with your katana. Sesshoumaru and the wolf demon seem to fight for 20 seconds then Sesshoumaru slices him in half and the minis in front of you turn into dust. Sesshoumaru sheathes his sword and walks pass you.  
  
"Lets go." He says heading into the forest.  
  
You follow and think about what could have just happened if that wolf demon hadn't interrupted anything. 'No, he was not just to... No he wasn't..' You think and grin daydreaming about if he did... It starts to rain, but the trees above stops you from getting soaked. You look up to see the trees blocking your view of the sky, but you could see cracks of daylight peeking in. 'Daylight... That would mean I spent one whole day here... What if this is a dream?.. What if Sesshoumaru's a dream?!'  
  
"Before you met with Rin what were you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asks pulling you from your thoughts. A drop of rain drips on your nose and you blink and turn to see Sesshoumaru glancing at you out the side of his eye. You wonder if you should tell him the truth or not.  
  
"Telling the truth might lengthen your ningen life." He says looking forward.  
  
"The truth...." You gather your thoughts. "The truth is really I don't know the truth. This might sound a tad strange but yesterday I was in Kyoto ditching school with Tetsu and it was May, 2004. Then I accidentally fell through a well and ended up here. The rest involves blood and an incompetent hyena demon." Sesshoumaru nods.  
  
"Where's your pack?" You figure "pack" means family and sigh in annoyance.  
  
"What is this? Twenty questions?" You ask sarcastically and Sesshoumaru turns and glares at you.  
  
"Alright, alright calm down there, Sparky." You say joking with a sweat drop. Sesshoumaru rolls his eyes and your expression gets serious. "I don't have a fam- pack." You say correcting yourself. "I'm not an orphan, but I wouldn't call two people I don't know or trust and a couple of corpses a pack." You say coldly.  
  
"You seem to detest these people a lot." He infers.  
  
"Of course I do they hate me back and who wouldn't loathe beyond retarded weaklings?" You ask not expecting an answer.  
  
Sesshoumaru nods in reply and up ahead you see a small figure laying on the ground. You walk closer to it and see it's not an it, it's a demon child laying on its' stomach and dark bluish purple wings protruding from its' back. You walk over to it, bend down and flip it over gently, far away enough not to get blood spit on you. You see it's a boy of like 8 years old he has on a ripped, dingy gray hakama, a navy blue yukata ripped on the sleeves with short black, untamed hair with silver streaks. A gash lay across his stomach staining his yukata with his hanyou blood. He looked kind of familiar to you, an image of your late baby brother pops into your head and you frown.  
  
"He reminds me of one of them." You mutter Sesshoumaru stands in back of you watching. You hover your hands right above the wound.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asks  
  
"Well I was thinking since I can power myself up maybe I can transfer some of my energy to him to heal him." You conclude and Sesshoumaru grunts.  
  
You summon your ki, direct them to your hands then over and inside the wound. The wound soon closes up without really using much of your energy and you remove your hands. The boy stirs and blinks opening his eyes fully to reveal silver, emerald eyes. You smile politely.  
  
"Good morning, what's your name?" You ask and the boy blinks.  
  
"Ryochi." He says and sits up. He starts to blink a lot and frantically looks around. He hops onto his feet and you stand backing away from him a bit.  
  
"My village!!" He yells looking around and he starts to babble on really fast, sadly you don't catch a word he said.  
  
"Slow down, bat boy! I didn't catch a word you said! Now repeat that, slower this time." You say to the bat chibi and he blinks again. You nod for him to start.  
  
"My village is being attacked by a bunch of demons. I need to get to the next village to get help." The bat boy, Ryochi says, calming down.  
  
"Uhm, the next village was destroyed by demons also, just yesterday." You say pointing in the direction of the deserted village that is not a village. The kid takes in the information and starts to panic and pace in circles like a frightened chicken. You get annoyed and grab the kid by the shoulders.  
  
"Look kid! Calm down! Having a seizure isn't going to save your village!" You sigh. "Why don't you just ask us for help?" You ask bored. He looks at you then to Sesshoumaru then back to you.  
  
"... Ok can you help me?" He asks and you turn to Sesshoumaru and he nods looking in a direction down the path.  
  
"Of course we can help you." You say.  
  
Turn to page: 18  
  
Banzai!! Chapter 16 finished!! Muhuhahahahaha!! ^_^ Anyways, I hope this chapter wasn't boring.. ~_~U Gomen!!  
  
R&R  
  
Ja! 


	17. Chapter 17

Hello Everybody!! ^_^ Good afternoon!! PK back to deliver the next chapter of MKs' Reincarnation!! Yosh!! ^o^  
  
Disclaimer: She does not own Inuyasha, that she doesn't!  
  
Notes: ____ = your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ __ } = note from author  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"___!!" You turn to see Shippou and Tetsu running toward you. You see that Inuyasha has jumped away almost into a tree now leaning on it.  
  
"What is it, Shippou?" You ask.  
  
"Kaede need the leaf medicine now! The kids' fever is getting to high!"  
  
"Oh right the Kusuri leaves... The little boy!!" You rush to Kaedes' hut with Shippou and Tetsu following.  
  
At Kaedes' hut..  
  
The boy lay unconscious on a futon in a back room of the hut. Ever since you left Kaede has been keeping the boys' temperature down with needed medicines. She takes the leaves and mixes it with other stuff, such as hot water and another kind of plant and you help her apply it to the boys' wound. She bandages it and the mother, who was in the room the whole time, thanks you and her. You both exit the room to leave the mother and son alone going into the front room. Kaede sits and drinks tea and you sit with her ready to tell her something.  
  
"Um, Kaede-san, that horse that you gave me... It ran away.." You say sheepishly and Kaede looks up from her tea.  
  
"That horse came back a while before ye arrived... Ye sword is over there." She says gesturing to you katana that you didn't notice resting in the corner you sweat drop.  
  
"Oh well, then." You get up and pick up your sword. "I'm going to practice a bit." You say and Kaede nods. So you go into the clearing to practice. After swinging your sword a few times you look up to the sky to see the sun will be going down in a few minutes, so you continue to practice.....  
  
Next day/ Morning  
  
You wake up to the morning sun glaring down at your face through Kaedes' wooden window. You're in one of the rooms in Kaedes' hut. Miroku and Sango arrived nosily last night or at least painfully in Mirokus' part and are now sleeping in their respective rooms. Shippou sleeps in the same room you're in, in his own futon beside yours and Tetsu sleeps at the foot of your futon curled into a ball.  
You rise from your futon without disturbing either foxes and change from the white yukata you slept in, provided by Kaede, to a hakama and yukata {Or whatever you want to wear.} with your katana hooked on. You leave the room heading to the front. In the front Kaede sits and has made some tea, miso soup, and Onigiri {rice balls} for breakfast. You thank her and begin eating.  
After finishing the meal you tell her you're going for a walk and leave. Since you've been here for a week you've pretty much memorized some of the area, so you walk to a place you've been to before, within the week. A cliff where you could see the whole village and would be a great view of the stars at night. You sit at the edge of the cliff and cast your attention to the village.  
  
"Hey ___!" You turn to see Inuyasha walking toward you and smile.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha." He sits next to you. "Isn't it a nice day?" You say nervously looking at the sky. "Not too hot or not too cold."  
  
"Yeah." He replies. You calm down and return your gaze to the village. You then feel something warm on top of your hand and look down to see Inuyashas' clawed hand on top of yours. Your cheeks heat and you look up to see Inuyasha has a tint of red on his cheeks as well. You smile and move closer to him, relax and lean your head on his shoulder he seems to stiffen, but relaxes.  
  
"___!!!" You retract yourself from Inuyashas' side very fast and lean back to feel like you're falling... Because you are.  
  
"Yahh!!" You yell falling backwards waving your arms around like a frightened chicken. Before you completely fall Inuyasha catches your hand and pulls you back up next to him.  
  
"What the hell?! Shippou! Are you trying to kill her or something?!!" Inuyasha yells and you sigh getting over the heart attack you almost had.  
  
"I'm fine. What is it Shippou?"  
  
"Sorry ___... Kaede wants you to come back to the hut to prepare to leave." Shippou says.  
  
"OK."  
  
"Lets go then." Inuyasha says starting to walk towards the hut. You sigh and follow.  
  
At the hut Kaede has given you food stuff, medical supplies and other supplies like blankets to carry in your backpack. Not to your liking she's given you a horse to ride, but this time it's not the same evil horse this one's friendlier. So now you are all walking down a deserted path on each side the forest. The horse carries your stuffed backpack along with Shippou, Tetsu is resting on your shoulder and you're carrying the rings of the horse guiding it. Miroku and Sango and are walking ahead leaving you and Inuyasha behind. You yawn in boredom, you've been walking for 2 hours now or at least it felt like it. Up ahead Sango slaps Miroku again which is something you have gotten used to. Out of the corner of your eye you turn your gaze to Inuyasha who seems to be in thought at the moment. He sniffs the air and stops walking you stop, too.  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" You ask and Miroku and Sango stops and turns, too.  
  
"I can smell Naraku nearby." He says glancing at you. "Lets go!" Sango summons kirara and she and Miroku ride on kirara. You get on your horse and Inuyasha leaps off, you follow on hoof.  
  
Turn to page: 19  
  
Banzai!! ...... Onigiri is rice molded into balls and miso soup is.... Soup I think it was shown on some Rurouni Kenshin episodes. I was wondering if I should make a sequel to this because some things might go unanswered, so give me your opinion on that. Yeah, and merry Easter or whatever holiday that was!  
  
R&R..  
  
Ja! 


	18. Chapter 18

Hello Everbody!! ^_^ Good Morning!! PK's back to deliver the next chapter of MKs' Reincarnation!! Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: Kagerou does not own anything that's claimed by anybody.  
  
Notes: ____ = your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ __ } = note from author  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Of course we can help you." You say. "Lead the way."  
  
"OK, follow me." Ryochi says and starts to walk down the path; you follow with Sesshoumaru following behind. After a few minutes you decide to ask.  
  
"Ryochi what is exactly attacking your village?"  
  
"A whole bunch of demons of different kinds, but I saw this lady with a fan flying on a feather and this big chimera looking creature..." Your eyes narrow at the thought of the cowardly chimera a.k.a Kouten.  
  
"That's Kagura and Kouten, we should hurry up and get there." You say.  
  
You guys are finally at the village now hiding behind the trees on the side watching the havoc from the outside without being noticed. Ryochi was right, there are many different kinds of demons here, but you haven't seen Kouten or Kaagura yet. You haven't seen any villagers either which must mean-  
  
"Naraku is here." Sesshoumaru says beside you. "They have spotted us, take the boy and help him find his pack." He says to you.  
  
"But-"  
  
Before you could finish the sentence you sense something coming toward you very fast so you pick up Kouten and jump out the way. You turn back around to see that it was Kagura with her fan that attacked you guys and she is now attacking Sesshoumaru who's having an easy time dodging.  
  
"Ryochi, where's the people in the village that needs help?" You ask deciding to do what Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Well... I don't really know about them, but I know where my mom is."  
  
"Ok, lets go get her then." You say and Ryochi leads you to his mother.  
  
He leads you to a small house/hut at the edge of the village next to the forest, luckily you weren't spotted. You and Ryochi enter the hut things were kind of broken and knocked over not to Ryochi liking.  
  
"Mom!! Where are you?!" Ryochi yells.  
  
"Don't yell so loud baka." You whisper to him. "You'll attract more demons over here." You continue to investigate sensing energy in the hut. You walk forward into a hall and look down to see a trail of blood leading into a room down the hall.  
  
"Oh no..." You whisper thinking you were too late. Ryochi jumps in front of and sees the blood.  
  
"Mom!!" He yells and starts to run toward the room.  
  
"Ryochi!! Stop!!!"  
  
He continues toward the room and just then a demon pops out of the room going toward Ryochi with an open mouth. Ryochi freezes on his steps and you unsheathe your katana and jump in front of Ryochi just in time slicing the demon in half. You and the bat boy continue to the room and enter. You see who Ryochi you think is Ryochis' mom who doesn't have any bat wings and is laying in a pool of blood staining the clothes she's wearing.  
  
"Mom!!" Ryochi rushes to his moms' side taking her hand. "Mom open your eyes, please.. It's me Ryochi... Say something, please!" Ryochi is now crying at his moms' side.  
  
"R-ryo-chi." His mom stutters out with open eyes. "I'm sorry, do you remember when we were talking about your father..."  
  
"Mom! Don't talk like that you're not going to die!! You're going to be fine!!" You remember that you could heal at that moment and kneel next to Ryochis' mom.  
  
"Maybe I can help." you say and hover your hands over the gash on her stomach.  
  
"What're you doing?" Ryochi asks.  
  
"I'm trying to heal her." You mutter.  
  
Some of the blood seems to slipping back through, but the wound is not closing up, so you continue to use more of your energy. The wound is still not closing, but you continue on anyway. It seems to be draining your energy fast, so much it hurts and you hold back a wince. You then pull your hand away and look at the not closing wound.  
  
"T-that's enough, I've lost too much blood, but I'm sure I can survive a little longer on the energy you gave me." She weakly smiles at you. "My name's Ayumi, what's your name?"  
  
"___ (f.n.)" You say to her trying to smile back.  
  
"Thank you for trying to help, ___-san." You smile weakly and nod. 'She can't survive on that energy alone, more and more blood will be lost. I have to stop it while I can.' You think.  
  
"Ayumi-san, do you have any kinds of bandages or something?"  
  
"Yes, in the front room I believe." She replies.  
  
"I'll go and get some to help stop the bleeding." You say and head to the front room.  
  
Since everything is broken or knocked over you have to rummage through the things on the wooden floor. After a couple of minutes you finally find some bandages. You hear a loud 'thump' come from the back room and stand.  
  
"___!!!"  
  
Turn to page: 20  
  
Banzai!!! Chapter 18 completed!!! I was wondering if I should make a sequel to this and no the next chapter is not going to be the ending that would be bloody ridiculous... So, tell me your opinion about the chapter and having a sequel!! And from what I know Ryochi means son of Ryo and Tetsu means iron...  
  
R&R  
  
Ja! 


	19. Chapter 19

Hello again!! PK back to set free the next chapter of Mks' Reincarnation!! Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: PK-chan does not own Inuyasha or Canada... Or Easter or that calendar over or-  
  
PK- Thank you, Yura-chan that's enough!  
  
Notes: ____ = your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ __ } = note from author  
  
Chapter 19  
  
After following Inuyasha for a few minutes he lands. You stop your horse up next and get off with Shippou. Sango and Miroku land on the other side of Inuyasha. In front of you are trees and in front of the trees are the village. You don't see either Kouten {The chimera demon.} or Kagura all you see is many different kinds of demons floating around reeking havoc and there doesn't seem to be any villagers around..  
  
"Naraku is definetly around here somewhere." Inuyasha says beside you and Miroku nods.  
  
You sense something coming toward you really fast and jump out of the way with your horse. Shippou, Miroku and Sango jumped the other way and Inuyasha is standing in front of you. There's an empty space right where you had just been standing because the trees were knocked down.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's nice of you to show up! Just in time, too!" You look around Inuyasha to see that it was Kagura with her fan on her feather. She swings her fan again and Inuyasha unsheathes his sword.  
  
"___, get out of the way!" Inuyasha says glancing at you. You move out the way with your horse just in time.  
  
Inuyasha is now battling with Kagura while Miroku and Sango are destroying the anonymous demon. You decide to look around the village to look for endangered villagers. After walking far enough from Kagura you enter the village not seeing any villagers you continue deeper. You hear a scream and run toward it turning a corner. You see that it's the chimera Kouten baring it's fangs at two of the villager kids.  
  
"You again! When are you going to learn it's not nice to eat small children!!" It turns its' attention to you away from the villager kids who run away.  
  
You unsheathe your katana and get into a stance leaving your horse with Tetsu to the side. The chimera lunges at you and you dodge. It seems to have gotten faster since the last time you fought it, so you can't get an attack in. It head butts you sending you into a wall of what looked to be somebody's house. You open your eyes and blink to see the chimera taking off again.  
  
"Get your cowardly ass back here and fight!!"  
  
It continues to run away. Your horse appears at your side and you get the idea. You get on your horse and follow the retreating horse far into the forest away from the village. It starts to rain at that point. Once you enter a small clearing the chimera demon seems to disappear. You stop your horse and get off. You walk forward into the clearing looking for the chimera, but not seeing it anywhere.  
  
"'Sigh' I came all this way for nothing..." You mutter and start to walk back to your horse.  
  
You stop sensing something with enormous energy coming toward you from the side. You stare at the spot the energy seems to be coming from and you unsheathe your sword. A giant tentacle looking thing darts at you and you dodge looking at it in horror. What's connected to the tentacle is a man in a monkey suit or at least you think because the tentacle is coming from under the monkey suit.  
  
"What the hell are you suppose to be?" You mutter starring at it.  
  
"I my dear am Naraku and you shall die today!" It a.k.a monkey man says lunging another tentacle at you.  
  
You put up your katana in defense just in time blocking the tentacle from hurting you; you slice it and jump away. A stronger one shoots at you and hold your katana up again using your ki you try to shock it, but it doesn't effected by it. You hear a 'cracking' sound and see that your sword has a fracture. You decide not to worry about it because it's so small, then you slice the tentacle in half and jump away. Another two tentacles fire at you and you block your sword with it, but this time your sword doesn't hold up. It breaks in half and the tentacle puts a deep cut in your shoulder and the side of your stomach knocking you to the ground.  
  
"Dammit, this is no good." You mutter wincing, holding your bleeding side. You sit up leaning on your knees.  
  
"This is the end, little girl!!" Naraku yells making a big black orb of dark energy.  
  
When it's completed he sends it barreling toward you, you try to move but fail. You continue to try and stand, but keep failing.  
  
"___!!" You look up to see Inuyasha running toward you.  
  
He picks you up and tries to jump out of the way of the blast, but not fast enough. The blast hits him in the back and you get thrown to the ground. You sit up to watch Inuyasha fall to the ground face first hitting the ground with a 'thump'.  
  
"Inuyasha.." You mutter. "Inuyasha!!" You start to crawl toward him and shake him a bit. "Inuyasha!! Wake up!! Please!!" Wet stuff starts to fall from your eyes to Inuyashas' shirt and the ground blending in with the falling rain. Naraku seems to be enjoying this in the background.  
  
"You!! Go away!! You son of a bitch!!!" You yell at Naraku, your eyes turning a __ (color of ki) glow.  
  
Naraku throws some more tentacles at you and you flare your energy creating a giant __(color of ki) force field. Naraku seems to be getting damaged by this and he retreats. After you sense he's gone your eyes turn back normal and what's left of the energy comes back. Your gaze goes back to the fallen hanyou in front of you and wet stuff continues to fall from your face.  
  
"Inuyasha! It's going to be ok!! Just... Don't go away!!" You cry.  
  
You wince forgetting your own wounds and hold your bleeding shoulder. You vision starts to become blurry and you start to wobble.  
  
"It's going to be ok..." You whisper and fall into the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
Turn to page: 21  
  
Banzai!! Banzai!! Banzai!! Chappy 19 completed and it didn't take long at all!! I wonder if I over did it a little, this isn't really suppose to be a lot of drama. Should I really should have told the main point in the title... ~_~U Hmm, oh well.. I guess I shouldn't write a sequel.. or should I?  
  
R&R  
  
Ja! 


	20. Chapter 20

Good Afternoon, again!! Everybody!! This is the next installment of MKs' Reincarnation!! And if you fall asleep on your keyboard dreaming about Sess- sama be careful not to drool and get electrocuted, ok!! Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: Kagerou-san does not own Inuyasha.  
  
Notes: ____ = your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ __ } = note from author  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"___!!!" You hear from the back room and run back there with bandages in hand.  
  
You get there just in time to see Ayumi; Ryochis' mom hugging him with a gash laying on her back bleeding rapidly. After a few seconds she collapses letting him go.  
  
"Ayumi-san!!" You yell and run closer to them and bend down beside her.  
  
"MOM!!!" Ryochi moves to her other side again picking up her hand. You take her other hand feeling her pulse and seeing there is none. You look up to see your nemesis the cowardly chimera a.k.a. Kouten standing in front of a broken down wall, your eyes harden at him and you stand.  
  
"Taking a mother away from a child is unforgivable, especially an innocent one, you shall die for your incompetence!!" You unsheathe your sword and go after the chimera.  
  
He starts to run away which pisses you off even more. You continue to run after him as fast as you can, ignoring the pouring rain. He suddenly stops and turns toward you. Your skidding straight toward him unable to stop thanks to the rain, but you lean to the side and head to a different direction, colliding into a wall, anyway. You get up without wasting any time, knowing the chimera took off again, taking your chase after him again.  
  
He leads you into a small clearing deep inside the forest. He stops and turns toward you again, but this time you don't skid out of control. He lunges at you and you dodge and attack him. He seems a lot faster since the last time you fought him because he dodges the attack and disappears. You look around keeping your guard up in case he tries to sneak attack. You turn to see him head butt you into a tree.  
  
You open your eyes again to see he disappeared again and you stand picking up your discarded sword. A giant tentacle looking thing darts at you and you dodge just in time looking at it in horror the tentacle goes straight threw the unfortunate tree. What's connected to the tentacle is a man in a monkey suit or at least you think because the tentacle is coming from under the monkey suit.  
  
"What the hell are you suppose to be?" You mutter starring at it.  
  
"I my dear am Naraku and you shall die today for your disrespect!!" It a.k.a monkey man says lunging another tentacle at you.  
  
You put up your katana in defense just in time blocking the tentacle from touching you; you slice it and jump away. A stronger one shoots at you and hold your katana up again using your ki you try to shock it, but it doesn't effected by it. You hear a 'cracking' sound and see that your sword has a fracture. You decide not to worry about it because it's so small, then you slice the tentacle in half and jump away. Another two tentacles fire at you and you block your sword with it, but this time your sword doesn't hold up. It breaks in half and the tentacle puts a deep cut in your shoulder and the side of your stomach knocking you to the ground.  
  
"Dammit, this is no good." You mutter wincing, holding your bleeding side and looking at other half of your katana. You sit up leaning on your knees.  
  
"This is the end, ningenl!!" Naraku yells making a big black orb of dark energy.  
  
When it's completed he sends it barreling toward you, you try to move but fail. You continue to try and stand, but keep failing. You feel something pick you up and look up. Sesshoumaru is trying to carry you out of the way of the blast, but not fast enough. He gets hit by the blast himself and from the impact you both are thrown into a tree. Sesshoumaru keeps a tight hold on you all the while so you wouldn't get hurt. His grip on you loosens until he's not holding you at all. You retract yourself from his lap staying by his side and seeing his closed eyes.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, are you ok?" No answer. "Open your eyes!! Please!!" No response. "Sesshoumaru..." You whisper and wet stuff starts to fall from your eyes blending in with the rain. You wipe them away and in the background Naraku seems to find this amusing.  
  
"Hey asshole!! Don't you have anything better to do?! Like eat a banana or something?!!" You yell at Naraku, your eyes turning a ___ (color of ki) glow.  
  
Naraku throws some more tentacles at you and you flare your energy creating a giant __(color of ki) force field. Naraku seems to be getting damaged by this and he retreats. After you sense he's gone your eyes turn back normal and what's left of the energy comes back. Your gaze goes back to the fallen dog demon in front of you and wet stuff continues to fall from your face.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Everything's going to be fine!! Just... Don't leave me, please..." You cry.  
  
You wince forgetting your own wounds and hold your bleeding shoulder. You vision starts to become blurry and you start to wobble.  
  
"Everything's going to be fine..." You murmur and fall into the darkness.  
  
Turn to page: 22  
  
Banzai!! Banzai!! Banzai!! Chappie completed, ohohohohohoh, ^0^/ Anyways, this chapter actually made me sorta depressed in a way. Even though I'm always depressed, 'sigh' -_-.... ^_^ anyways, tell me what you think of the chapter!!  
  
R&R  
  
Ja! 


	21. Chapter 21

konban wa!! Minna-san!! PK again with the next installation of MKs' Reincarnation!!  
  
Disclaimer: Kagerou does not own Inuyasha...  
  
Notes: ____ = your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ __ } = note from author  
  
Chapter 21  
  
"It's going to be ok..." You whisper and fall into the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
Later  
  
You blink and blink some more until the all blurriness is gone. Above you see the ceiling of a cave and a few sleeping bats hanging on. It feels like you're laying on hay and you see what's lighting up the cave is small torches with fire in them hanging on the walls. You remember what happened today and sit up. You see that your side and shoulder are bandaged and you're not wearing your yukata anymore just the __ (color) tank top you had underneath.  
  
"Inuyasha!! Inuyasha!!" You yell standing looking around the furnished cave. A small table sitting in the corner with hay for cushions and a beat- up black rug laying in the middle of the floor and a dark tunnel in front of you.  
  
"So you're finally up?" A voice says behind you.  
  
You turn to see a man with long black hair in a ponytail behind him and not exactly a man because he has big purplish black wings. He has pale skin with forest green emerald eyes and wearing a navy blue yukata and a black hakama. Also, two swords connected to his hakama. He starts to walk closer to you.  
  
"Who are you?! And where's Inuyasha?!" You yell backing up. He stops and stares at you a bit.  
  
"Inu...What? Oh you mean that dog hanyou that was with you he's resting in the front..." He replies and you 'sigh' in relief.  
  
"But, who are you?!" The bat demon looks at you strangely and scratches the back of his head.  
  
"Don't play around like that, Midoriko, you know who I am! It hasn't been that long has it?" He says and starts to count on his clawed hand.  
  
"Who's Midoriko?" You look around the room, but see no one else. "You must have me confused with someone, my name is ___."  
  
"No, you're Midoriko... you must have amnesia or something..." He walks right up to you and starts to sniff you. You continue to back away while he continues to advance you.  
  
"Can you stop that!!" He suddenly stops and starts to pace in circles. You trip on a pile of hay and fall on your butt; he doesn't seem to notice though.  
  
"She has the exact same scent... But slightly different though." He mutters still pacing. "Maybe!" He pulls out a shard that glistened from inside his yukata. "This is why!" He stops pacing and looks at you and starts to grin at you.  
  
"Um, if you don't mind I would like to go find Inuyasha..." You say inching away.  
  
"But before you go, ___, would you like to hear the story of who you really are?" You blink.  
  
"...Well that sounds really appealing and all, but-"He cuts you off.  
  
"Don't worry about your dog boy, he should be fine without you for a while and besides he needs his rest."  
  
"I guess then..." You say and he leads you to the small table in the corner. He sits and you sit across from him. He pulls out an orange jug from under the table and pours himself some into a mug.  
  
"Would you like some?" He asks.  
  
"What is it?" You ask back.  
  
"Sake..." You feel your parched throat and stare at the jug. {Sake- Rice wine/the old time alcohol they drunk in Japan before beer came, I think}  
  
"Sure!" You reply besides what harm could that bring you'll only drink a little. He pours you a mug and gives it to you and you take a sip. "Um, thanks, but who are you?"  
  
"Ah! You took alcohol from me and you don't even know my name!" He says and your cheeks tint red. "My names Shingata." He extends a hand out over the table and you extend yours, too. Instead of shaking like you guessed he kisses it. "Nice ta' meet ya! ___!!" He says grinning.  
  
"Yeah, nice to meet you, too." You say with a sweat drop and a small smile withdrawing your hand.  
  
"OK, so where do we start? Hmm, how about, um, I got it! 'ahem' Midoriko was a very power miko {priestess} she fought demons, purifying they're souls to destroy them saving many villages. Some time ago, in a more dangerous time, Midoriko had her final battle that lasted seven days and nights. A demon army had got the best of her, but in the end she saved the people by extracting the souls of the demons and sealing them into her own heart which was ejected out of her body. From that became the Shikon no Tama, her soul and the souls of the unpurified demons still battle on inside the jewel." He says finishing.  
  
"Shikon no Tama..." You mutter. "You mean this?" You mutter and pull out the jewel stuck around your neck. He eyes it for a while and nods. "But if you don't mind me asking, what does that have to do with me?" You ask laying the Shikon no Tama back inside your shirt.  
  
"Right! Well, I have a theory about this." His says and you roll your eyes. "Ever since I found this" he holds up a shikon shard. "I knew the Shikon jewel had to be broken and that would mean the seal keeping Midorikos' soul inside should also be broken therefore her soul could have been reborn with a new body and personality and that could be you because you remind me of her..." He says taking long of sake.  
  
"...Oh, are you sure she could be me?" You say quietly taking another sip of sake.  
  
"Well, it is just a theory! There is a chance that it might not be true! Did you believe it?!"  
  
"...Well it sounded a bit convincing, but not really..." You say with a small smile and he sweat drops.  
  
"What! That was down right believable!! You're just jealous you can't think of your own theory!" He says and you laugh.  
  
"Right, right sure I'm jealous..." You take another sip of sake. "How do you know Midoriko-san?"  
  
"How do we know each other? Well, um..." He scratches the back of his head. "I'd say we knew each other since I was six and she was seven years old. I was an orphan wandering around at the time and I wandered to her village looking for food. The village ningens tried to kick me out because they thought I would bring "trouble" to their village. So, I left the village and that night I was attacked by a demon and she saved me. We were good friends ever since."  
  
Flashback...  
  
Picture a little Shingata running in the middle of the night and crying and screaming with all of his might. {That reminds me of Shippou!} A regular size bear demon chasing after him. Then a little girl with short, black hair pops up and pulls back a tree branch in the direction the bear demon is running and when the bear demon is close enough she lets it go and the bear demon gets belted by it. She then starts to run away dragging the little Shingata along.  
  
"Aren't you one of the ningens from the village!!? Why are you helping me?!"  
  
"We don't all think alike!! I think it was wrong what they did to you!!" They soon get to a river and stop catching they're breath. "By the way my name's Midoriko! What's yours?" She asks smiling.  
  
"It's Shingata, or for short Shin." He replies.  
  
"Alright Shin! Nice ta' meet ya!" She says holding out her hand to shake.  
  
End Flashback.... {By the way, your hair does NOT have to be black because Midorikos' is!}  
  
"That sounds like she was really nice..." You say and take another sip of sake.  
  
Turn to page: 23  
  
Banzai!!! From all the searching I did I'm sure the story of Midoriko was quite accurate! And the theory Shin has belongs to me... Alright, be honest who was surprised that the reader would be a reincarnation! I think I made a mistake putting it in the title even though it's almost at the end of the story though...  
  
R&R  
  
Ja! 


	22. Chapter 22

Konnichi wa!! Minna-san!! PK back to install the next part of MKs' Reincarnation!! I hope you weren't electrocuted!! Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: Kagerou does not own Inuyasha, so I'm sure no one can sue now...  
  
Thankyu for your reviews!!  
  
Notes: ____ = your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ __ } = note from author  
  
Chapter 22  
  
"Everything's going to be fine ..." You whisper and fall into the darkness.  
  
Later  
  
You blink and blink some more until the all blurriness is gone. Above you see the ceiling of a cave and a few sleeping bats hanging on. It feels like you're laying on hay and you see what's lighting up the cave is small torches with fire in them hanging on the walls. You remember what happened today and sit up. You see that your side and shoulder are bandaged and you're not wearing your yukata anymore just the __ (color) tank top you had underneath.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!! Sesshoumaru!!" You yell standing looking around the furnished cave. A small table sitting in the corner with hay for cushions and a beat-up black rug laying in the middle of the floor and a dark tunnel in front of you.  
  
"So you're finally up?" A voice says behind you.  
  
You turn to see a man with long black hair in a ponytail behind him and not exactly a man because he has big purplish black wings. He has pale skin with forest green emerald eyes and wearing a navy blue yukata with some armor on like Sesshoumarus' and a black hakama. Also, two swords connected to his hakama. He starts to walk closer to you.  
  
"Who are you?! And where's Sesshoumaru?!" You yell backing up. He stops and stares at you a bit.  
  
"Sess...Who? Oh you mean that dog demon that was with you he's resting in the front... Would you try to be quiet my nephew is trying to sleep." He replies and you 'sigh' in relief.  
  
"But, who are you?!" The bat demon looks at you strangely and scratches the back of his head.  
  
"Don't play around like that, Midoriko, you know who I am! It hasn't been that long has it?" He says and starts to count on his clawed hand.  
  
"Who's Midoriko?" You look around the room, but see no one else. "You must have me confused with someone, my name is ___."  
  
"No, you're Midoriko... you must have amnesia or something..." He walks right up to you and starts to sniff you. You continue to back away while he continues to advance you.  
  
"Would you stop that!!" He suddenly stops and starts to pace in circles. You trip on a pile of hay and fall on your butt; he doesn't seem to notice though.  
  
"She has the exact same scent... But slightly different though." He mutters still pacing. "Maybe!" He pulls out a shard that glistened from inside his yukata. "This is why!" He stops pacing and looks at you and starts to grin at you.  
  
"Um, if you don't mind I would like to go find Sesshoumaru..." You say inching away.  
  
"But before you go, ___, would you like to hear the story of who you really are?" You blink.  
  
"...Well that sounds really appealing and all, but-"He cuts you off.  
  
"Don't worry about your dog demon, he should be fine without you for a while and besides he needs his rest."  
  
"I guess then..." You say and he leads you to the small table in the corner. He sits and you sit across from him. He pulls out an orange jug from under the table and pours himself some into a mug.  
  
"Would you like some?" He asks.  
  
"What is it?" You ask back.  
  
"Sake..." You feel your parched throat and stare at the jug. {Sake- Rice wine/the old time alcohol they drunk in Japan before beer came, I think}  
  
"Sure!" You reply besides what harm could that bring you'll only drink a little. He pours you a mug and gives it to you and you take a sip. "Um, thanks, but who are you?"  
  
"Ah! You took alcohol from me and you don't even know my name!" He says and your cheeks tint red. "My names Shingata." He extends a hand out over the table and you extend yours, too. Instead of shaking like you guessed he kisses it. "Nice ta' meet ya! ___!!" He says grinning.  
  
"Yeah, nice to meet you, too." You say with a sweat drop and a small smile withdrawing your hand.  
  
"OK, so where do we start? Hmm, how about, um, I got it! 'ahem' Midoriko was a very power miko {priestess} she fought demons, purifying they're souls to destroy them saving many villages. Some time ago, in a more dangerous time, Midoriko had her final battle that lasted seven days and nights. A demon army had got the best of her, but in the end she saved the people by extracting the souls of the demons and sealing them into her own heart which was ejected out of her body. From that became the Shikon no Tama, her soul and the souls of the unpurified demons still battle on inside the jewel." He says finishing.  
  
"Shikon no Tama..." You mutter. "Never heard of it." You mutter. He and he sweat drops.  
  
"This is a shard of the Shikon no Tama." He says showing you the shard he had in his yukata.  
  
"Oh, well that's nice, but if you don't mind me asking, what does that have to do with me?" You ask.  
  
"Right! Well, I have a theory about this." His says and you roll your eyes. "Ever since I found this" he holds up a shikon shard. "I knew the Shikon jewel had to be broken and that would mean the seal keeping Midorikos' soul inside should also be broken therefore her soul could have been reborn with a new body and personality and that could be you because you remind me of her..." He says taking long of sake.  
  
"...Oh, are you sure she could be me?" You say quietly taking another sip of sake.  
  
"Well, it is just a theory! There is a chance that it might not be true! Did you believe it?!"  
  
"...Well it sounded a bit convincing, but not really..." You say with a small smile and he sweat drops.  
  
"What! That was down right believable!! You're just jealous you can't think of your own theory!" He says and you laugh.  
  
"Right, right sure I'm jealous..." You take another sip of sake. "How do you know Midoriko-san?"  
  
"How do we know each other? Well, um..." He scratches the back of his head. "I'd say we knew each other since I was six and she was seven years old. I was an orphan wandering around at the time and I wandered to her village looking for food. The village ningens tried to kick me out because they thought I would bring "trouble" to their village. So, I left the village and that night I was attacked by a demon and she saved me. We were good friends ever since."  
  
Flashback...  
  
Picture a little Shingata running in the middle of the night and crying and screaming with all of his might. {That reminds me of Shippou!} A regular size bear demon chasing after him. Then a little girl with short, black hair pops up and pulls back a tree branch in the direction the bear demon is running and when the bear demon is close enough she lets it go and the bear demon gets belted by it. She then starts to run away dragging the little Shingata along.  
  
"Aren't you one of the ningens from the village!!? Why are you helping me?!"  
  
"We don't all think alike!! I think it was wrong what they did to you!!" They soon get to a river and stop catching they're breath. "By the way my name's Midoriko! What's yours?" She asks smiling.  
  
"It's Shingata, or for short Shin." He replies.  
  
"Alright Shin! Nice ta' meet ya!" She says holding out her hand to shake.  
  
End Flashback.... {By the way, your hair does NOT have to be black because Midorikos' is!}  
  
"She sounds like she was really nice..." You say and take another sip of sake.  
  
Turn to page: 24  
  
Banzai!!! From all the searching I did I'm sure the story of Midoriko was quite accurate! And the theory Shin has belongs to me... Alright, be honest who was surprised that the reader would be a reincarnation! I think I made a mistake putting it in the title even though it's almost at the end of the story though...  
  
R&R  
  
Ja! 


	23. Chapter 23

Yellow Everybody!!! PK back to deliver the next passage of MKs' Reincarnation!! Enjoy the chapter!! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Kagerou does not own the manga or anime, Inuyasha!  
  
Notes:  
  
___ = your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ __ } = note from author  
  
Important Announcement-  
  
Electricdragon has been having computer trouble, saying that her computer can't ever be fixed and she asked me to tell everybody! And that's why she hasn't been typing!  
  
Chapter 23  
  
"That sounds like she was really nice..." You say and take another sip of sake.  
  
"Yeah, she was." Shingata says and pours himself another mug of sake. You take another sip, finishing your mug.  
  
"Where am I?" You ask remembering the question.  
  
"You're in my cave, I found you, with your dog boy unconscious with severe wounds. I nursed yours, but dog boy refused." He answers frowning.  
  
"Oh, thanks he tends to be like that though." You say smiling at the thought of Inuyasha.  
  
"Would you like some more?" He asks holding out the jug of sake.  
  
"No thanks, I'm not a heavy drinker." You say and stand. "Where's Inuyasha?" He sits down the sake jug.  
  
"Straight down that tunnel, threw the left path..." He says pointing to the tunnel in back of you.  
  
"Thank you, Shingata-san!" You say and start to head to the tunnel.  
  
"You can call me Shin!! Goodnight, ___!" He calls from behind you.  
  
"Alright, goodnight Shin!!" You yell back and head through the unlighted tunnel.  
  
You continue through the cold tunnel hearing 'drip drops' every now and then unlike in the room you were just in. You soon reach the point with two paths and go to the left like he said. After awhile you start to here the pour of the rain from the outside. You turn a corner and see Inuyasha leaning against the cave wall a few feet from the exit of the cave, on the outside the rain is pouring really hard and it's night outside. You walk over to Inuyasha and sit beside him.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha..." You whisper and look at him closely.  
  
He looked so innocent sleeping peacefully without all the trouble dealing with the Shikon no Tama. You could only wonder how adorable his kids would be. Your cheeks heat at the thought and you move away from him. You glance at him again 'what I'm I thinking! Thinking about what his kids would look like!! It's not like I should care... Do I like him? It's not like he likes me, I don't have a chance...' You 'sigh' and move back closer to him. 'But, it would be nice if he did...' You think to yourself moving your gaze from his face to the silverish ears that lay on top of his head. 'So inviting...' You think slowly moving your hands to doggy ears. You reach them unnoticed and start to tweak them softly.  
  
"What are you doing?" You look down to see Inuyasha with his eyes open blinking at you. You jump and move away from him.  
  
"Um, nothing! Sorry!" You say guiltily.  
  
"Right!" Inuyasha blinks again and puts on an amused smirk. You glare at that, but remember his wound to the back and move back closer to him.  
  
"Are you ok?" You say worried about him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm a hanyou remember my wounds heal faster."  
  
"I didn't forget... That's good though." You say smiling at him.  
  
He turns his gaze away from you to the pouring rain outside. You turn your attention to a drip that's dropping from the ceiling. A breeze rushes in and you shiver remembering you only had your tank top on because your yukata had been removed before you woke up. You wrap your arms around yourself and then feel a greater warmth circle around your shoulders and yourself being pulled much closer to the hanyous' body.  
  
"Are you cold?" He asks.  
  
"Not anymore, thanks..." You reply and lean your head on his chest you both relax and fall asleep.  
  
Morning  
  
You wake up to the soft, hot touch of the sun on your face. You blink away the sleepiness in your eyes and notice that it stopped raining outside it's very sunny, indeed. Odd weather we're having, huh. You then notice you're still in Inuyashas' warm embrace, to tight to get out, but still very comfortable.  
  
"Inuyasha! It's morning! Wake up!" You whisper and shaking him a bit. "Inuyasha!" He stirs and loosens his arms. You remove yourself, but stay at his side. "It's morning!" He blinks then opens his eyes fully and stands and starts to stretch and yawn. You appear behind him standing.  
  
"Are you sure your back is ok?" You say pocking his back. For whatever reason his cheeks tint red and he jumps away from you.  
  
"My back's fine!! Will you not do that!!?" He yells at you. You only blink surprised by his reaction and after a few minutes of staring into space...  
  
"Um, __-"You cut him off.  
  
"Oh I get! You must be ticklish!! Kawaii!!" You conclude.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
You pop up behind him again and start to tickle his side and stomach. He starts to laugh very much barely making an effort to stop you. After a while he stops you and pins you up against the wall and start tickle you. Soon you break your arms free from his one-hand grasp.  
  
"Alright, alright!!" You yell, holding up your arms in surrender. He soon stops and starts grinning at you and you smile back at him. His face starts to inch closer to yours. His lips soon make contact with yours softly brushing across each other.  
  
"Good Morning!!" A voice yells from down the tunnel. You two jump apart from each other turning red as tomatoes. Shin appears out of the darkness. "What's wrong with you two? You look like you have very severe sunburn." He says walking to the exit of the cave.  
  
"Yeah, good morning to you, too, Shin, heheh." You mutter finding a rock on the ground very entertaining right now.  
  
"You must be Inuyasha, I'm Shingata, I took care of ___ while you were resting." He says gesturing to your bandages and Inuyasha nods.  
  
"Um, Shin, if that Naraku guy is looking for the Shikon no Tama, shouldn't he be able to fine us?"  
  
"That's a good question ___." Shin says draping an arm around your shoulder. "This cave has an illusion over it that would look like a regular cave with absolutely nothing in it." He guides you outside and turns around to face the cave. He's right you can't see Inuyasha anymore and it looks smaller than it is on the inside and plants are all draping over it making it look a hill.  
  
"___, lets go and find the others." Inuyasha says tugging you from Shins' arm over to him.  
  
"Perhaps, ___, would want to stay awhile to hang with me." Shin says pulling you back to him.  
  
"No, we have to go!" Inuyasha says back to Shin.  
  
"Do what your owner tells you to do and stay, dog boy!" Shin yells.  
  
"What did you just call me you piece of bat shit!!" Inuyasha yells and they continue to throw insults.  
  
"Guys..." You mutter no response. "Guys!" No response. "Guys!!" They're not even noticing you. "Bakas!! Would you stop arguing over me like I'm some kind of damn toy!!! You're acting like some 5 year olds!!!" You exclaim fuming which shuts them up... For a while. "'Sigh' Shin, me and Inuyasha have to go find our friends, but I'll come and visit you, sooner or later." You say leading Inuyasha away from him. Inuyasha sticks out his tong at him and Shin looks sad for a second.  
  
"___ wait!!" You stop and he walks up to you and Inuyasha. He pulls out the shard and your yukata. "You were about to leave without taking these." He says handing them to you.  
  
"Thanks Shin." You take the shard and yukata and put on the yukata to notice it has several different stitches in it. "Thanks for stitching my yukata back together."  
  
"No problem and take this, too." He says pulling out the second sword that was hooked on to his hakama. "It's very powerful and it can help you in times of need." He says handing it to you and you take it.  
  
"Are you sure you should give it to me?"  
  
"Of course." He says and puts a hand on your shoulder smiling down at you and you smile back at him. You then hear a soft growl emit from Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah well I guess we should go now then." You say turning to Inuyasha.  
  
Turn to page: 25  
  
Banzai!!! Chapter completed!!!! Anyways, is that some kind of fluff that I was trying to write there? Readers I am sorry for my sad excuse to write fluff, but I couldn't think of anything else for you guys to kiss... ~-~U But, anyways, what about the part with Shin? How was that? Better?  
  
R&R!  
  
Ja! 


	24. Chapter 24

Good Morning Everybody!! PK back to deliver the next passage of MKs' Reincarnation!! Enjoy the chapter!! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Kagerou doesn't own Inuyasha or any of the Sesshoumaru pictures she found.  
  
Notes: ____ = your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ __ } = note from author  
  
Chapter 24  
  
"That sounds like she was really nice..." You say and take another sip of sake.  
  
"Yeah, she was." Shingata says and pours himself another mug of sake. You take another sip, finishing your mug.  
  
"Where am I?" You ask remembering the question.  
  
"You're in my cave, I found you, with your dog boy unconscious with severe wounds. I nursed yours, but dog demon refused." He answers frowning.  
  
"Oh, thanks he tends to be like that though." You say smiling at the thought of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Would you like some more?" He asks holding out the jug of sake.  
  
"No thanks, I'm not a heavy drinker." You say and stand. "Where's Sesshoumaru?" He sits down the sake jug.  
  
"Straight down that tunnel, threw the left path..." He says pointing to the tunnel in back of you.  
  
"Thank you, Shingata-san!" You say and start to head to the tunnel.  
  
"You can call me Shin!! Goodnight, ___!" He calls from behind you.  
  
"Alright, goodnight Shin!!" You yell back and head through the unlighted tunnel.  
  
You continue through the cold tunnel hearing 'drip drops' every now and then unlike in the room you were just in. You soon reach the point with two paths and go to the left like he said. After awhile you start to here the pour of the rain from the outside. You turn a corner and see Sesshoumaru leaning against the cave wall a few feet from the exit of the cave, on the outside the rain is pouring really hard and it's night outside. You walk over to Sesshoumaru and sit beside him.  
  
"Hello Sesshoumaru..." You whisper and look at him more closely.  
  
He looked so innocent sleeping peacefully without all the trouble dealing with Rin held captive by Naraku and being a demon lord. You could only wonder if he would ever settle down and fall in love. Your cheeks heat at the thought and you move away from him. You glance at him again 'what I'm I thinking! Thinking about that kind of stuff at a time like this!! What's wrong with me!! It's not like I should care... Do I like him, that way? It's not like he likes me... I don't have a chance...' You 'sigh' and move back closer to him. 'But, it would be nice if I did...' You think to yourself moving your gaze from his face to the big fluffy... boa {?} lay on his shoulder. 'So inviting...' You think slowly moving your hands to the fluff. You reach it unnoticed and start to run your hand through it.  
  
"What are you doing?" You look down to see Sesshoumaru with his eyes open starring at you. You jump and move away from him.  
  
"Um, nothing! Sorry!" You say guiltily.  
  
"Right!" Sesshoumaru continues to stare, but then chuckles finding you amusing. You glare a bit that, but remember his wound to the back and move back closer to him.  
  
"Are you ok?" You say worried about him.  
  
"Of course, I'm a demon remember my wounds heal much faster."  
  
"I didn't forget... But that's good though." You say smiling at him.  
  
He turns his gaze away from you to the pouring rain outside. You turn your attention to a drop that's dripping from the ceiling. A breeze rushes in and you shiver remembering you only had your tank top on because your yukata had been removed before you woke up. You wrap your arms around yourself and then feel a greater warmth circle around your shoulders and yourself being pulled much closer to the dog demons' body.  
  
"Are you cold?" He asks.  
  
"Not anymore, thanks..." You reply and lean your head on his boa you both relax and fall asleep.  
  
Morning  
  
You wake up to the soft, hot touch of the sun on your face. You blink away the sleepiness in your eyes and notice that it stopped raining outside it's very sunny, indeed. Odd weather we're having, huh. You then notice you're still in Sesshoumarus' warm embrace, to tight to get out, but still very comfortable.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! It's morning! Wake up!" You whisper and shaking him a bit. "Sesshoumaru!" He stirs and loosens his arms. You remove yourself, but stay at his side. "It's morning!" He blinks then opens his eyes fully and stands. You appear behind him standing.  
  
"Are you sure your back is ok?" You say pocking his back.  
  
"Yes it's fine." He says turning to you, but you appear behind him again.  
  
"Are you sure I could heal it for you." 'Pock' 'pock' 'pock'  
  
"I said 'yes'!" He says again turning in your direction, but you appear behind him again.  
  
"Are you sure it'd be no trouble at all?" 'Pock' 'pock' 'pock'.  
  
"Yes!! Damn you!! It's fine!!" He yells pulling down his yukata, so you could see his wound that's not a wound anymore just a bruise.  
  
"Well I see, but I could help you get rid of that bruise." You say fanning yourself lightly. He finally has enough and pins you to the wall.  
  
"Ningen!!!" His eyebrow twitches.  
  
"Yes... Sir?" After a few minutes he seems to calm down, but still pinning your arms to the wall holding you down. His golden orbs meet with your __ (color of eye). "Um, Sess-"His lips collide softly with yours before you could finish. You two soon break apart and continue to stare into each others eyes.  
  
"___-san!!" You turn to see Ryochi appear out of the darkness. Sesshoumaru released you and is now leaning on the wall by the exit.  
  
"Ryochi, what are you doing here?" You ask the approaching bat boy.  
  
"My Uncle Shin lives here and I have to stay with him... Now." Ryochi says starting to break into tears and you bend down to hug him.  
  
"It's going to be alright, Ryo-chan..." You whisper to the crying bat boy with a silent tear falling down your face. You then remember that Sesshoumaru has the sword tensiega that gives life and look over to him. "Um, Sesshoumaru, since you do have the sword tensiega maybe you could bring Ayumi-san, Ryo-chans' mother back to life?" You say and he glances at you then grunts. You frown, pick Ryochi up who seems unbelievably light for a ten year old and walk over to him. "Please! Ryochi will be an orphan!" You say with new tears falling. He grunts again.  
  
"Yes, but only for you." He mutters and wipes the tears away with his clawed hand.  
  
"Thank you..." You whisper back smiling. "You heard that Ryo-chan? Sesshoumaru's going to bring back your mother!" You say smiling at the bat boy.  
  
"Really?!" Ryochi exclaims.  
  
"Yeah!" He jumps out of yours arms and attaches himself to Sesshoumarus' leg.  
  
"Thank you!!"  
  
"Whatever..." Sesshoumaru mutters glancing at you then returning his gaze to outside.  
  
"Good morning everybody!!" Shin says appearing out of the darkness of the tunnel and he sees this. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"Yeah! Sesshoumaru-san is going to bring mom back with his magic sword!" Ryochi says to his uncle. Sesshoumaru grunts and you continue to smile.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah! Lets go!" You all head out the cave in the direction of the village with Shin leading.  
  
"___, here is your stuff." Shin says giving you your yukata and a shikon shard. You put on your yukata that's stitched up in several different places.  
  
"Thanks Shin! But what am I suppose to do with this?" You say holding up the shikon shard.  
  
"Just keep it for now; I'm sure you'll soon know what to do with it." He says to you and continues to lead you all to the village that is not a village.  
  
Turn to page: 26  
  
Banzai!! Banzai!! Banzai!! Chapter completed!!! I portrayed Sess-sama really Ooc in this chapter,huh? But, at least the ice is melting and it would be way too scary to picture Sess-sama nice to everyone! 'shudders' I hope that never happens!! So, what'd you think of the chapter? Good? Bad?  
  
Ryochi: You portray me as a crybaby!  
  
PK- Actually, I don't the character Ryochi/Ryo-chan is, er was very close to his mom. I see it very natural for him to cry, besides Kurama from Yuyu Hakusho, I'm sure he would cry if his mom died and there's absolutely nothing wrong with that...  
  
Ryo: Right... R&R  
  
Ja! 


	25. Chapter 25

Good Afternoon everybody!! PK back to deliver the next passage of MKs' Reincarnation!! Enjoy the chapter!! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Kagerou does not own Inuyasha nor does she own Spring Break...  
  
Notes: ____ = your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ __ } = note from author  
  
Important Announcement  
  
Electricdragon is at a library and can type now! She should also be getting a new computer in a couple of months! And she told me to tell Kurama13 and Neko Kyolover hi!  
  
Chapter 25  
  
"Yeah well I guess we should go now then." You say turning to Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, see ya later Shin!" You say walking away from him.  
  
"Bye ___!" He says waving you off. You wave back with Inuyasha at your side.  
  
"So, where exactly are we going?" You say turning to Inuyasha.  
  
"To the nearest village I can smell their scent in that area." He replies.  
  
"Oh... You know Shin has this theory that I could be the reincarnation of Midoriko." You say adding the shard that Shin gave you to the less than whole Shikon no Tama.  
  
"Oh, how would he know that?"  
  
"Well he was talking about when the jewel broke the seal that kept her soul inside the Shikon jewel also broke and her soul reincarnated into me. He also said I remind him of her." You say.  
  
"The second part sounds more believable than the theory."  
  
"I thought so, too."  
  
"Inuyasha!! ___!!!" You hear from above and see that it's Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Tetsu riding on Kirara. They land and get off.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Sango asks.  
  
"Not really anywhere, this nice bat guy let us stay at his cave over the night." You reply and Inuyasha 'feh's. Tetsu jumps on your shoulder and you pat him.  
  
"That sounds nice."  
  
"Yeah, where have you two been?"  
  
"We've been flying around looking for you two."  
  
"Oh." You look up to the sky and see... Something? "Isn't that Kagura?!" You yell pointing at the unidentified flying thing and Inuyasha walks beside you.  
  
"Yeah! It is! We should follow her!" Inuyasha says. Miroku and Sango sees and Sango summons Kirara and gets on her. Inuyasha crouches down in front of you.  
  
"What are you doing?" You ask uncertain of his actions.  
  
"Hurry up and get on!! She's getting away!" He yells and you catch on and get on his back to ride piggyback style.  
  
"Right! Sorry!" You say and he takes off with you holding tightly onto him.  
  
After a few minutes you guys soon catch up with Kagura who's on her feather and Inuyasha and Kirara slow down, so she won't notice she's being followed. Up ahead you see something that looks like a castle, but more temple like because it's made out of wood, old style with the sliding, paper doors and big wooden, walls surrounding it surrounded by trees.  
  
"That must be Narakus' castle." You say and Inuyasha nods.  
  
Kagura flies right over the walls and lands inside. You and Inuyasha soon land outside the walls, but beside it and he crouches down so you could get off. Kirara lands beside you two, to let Miroku and Sango get off while Shippou stays on Mirokus' shoulder and Kirara stays in demon form.  
  
"What to do now?" You ask wondering why he didn't just leap over the walls. He draws his tetsiega and slices a wide walking space in the wall. "Shouldn't there be a trap or something?" You say looking on the inside and Sango and Miroku sweat drop.  
  
"This way is better and besides leaping over the wall is a waste of energy he says and starts to walk through the space, you follow with Miroku, Sango and Kirara following, trusting Inuyasha is right.  
  
You all walk in and you see the open space around the temple is really big. It just looks like a regular temple, but you feel very strange ki emitting from inside the temple somewhere and Inuyasha is looking in that direction also. You step forward toward the temple and the ground seems to start shaking.  
  
"What the-"  
  
In that second people and demons all around the temple start to rise up out of the ground breaking the dirt beneath them. They look like they've spent way too much time lying in the dirt, discolored skin and tattered clothing and hair they're certainly not human anymore. You then feel leathery, cold hands slide onto your wrist and on reflex you pull out your sword swinging around and chopping the things' arm off and both parts fall to the ground. The arm slowly crawls back to the body and reattaches itself.  
  
"Holy Shit!!" You say slowly backing away from the thing and bumping into another one.  
  
"This is probably what happened to all the corpses that were supposed to be at the village after it was attacked." Miroku says.  
  
"We were looking over there for you and we didn't even find one corpse." Sango says.  
  
"Corpses?! I don't remember corpses being able to put their selves back together!!" You yell slicing another offending two in half.  
  
"That Kagura, bitch must have something to do with this!!" Inuyasha yells slicing ten in half at once. You hear a laugh coming from an upward place and look up to see the Kagura standing on the temple roof.  
  
"There she is!!" You yell pointing to the lady on the roof.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha! Are you having fun at our small get together?! Because you and your friends are our special guest!" Kagura says and swings her fan.  
  
The corpses start to get a lot more violent and stronger. Some of them start to jump on you, one taking your neck, another two taking one of your arms and another two taking the other side and same with your legs. They start to pick you up and carry you off.  
  
"Put me down!!!"  
  
"___!!" Inuyasha yells.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha, but you have more important business to tend to here!! Like your life!!" Kagura yells and swings her fan again.  
  
Mean while you break out of the corpses grip, slicing them I half with your katana. You continue your assault on the corpses destroying as many as you can. It looks like they have taken you to the back of the temple. Just then bursting out of the one of the paper doors of the temple emerges your old friend the cowardly chimera demon, Kouten. He charges straight towards you ignoring the corpses and you dodge the attack. You slice five more corpses in half clearing some space for yourself and knowing the chimera would just want to fight. The chimera demon looks larger than before with one more horn protruding out of the middle of its' skull with much bigger claws and teeth.  
  
He charges you and you defend yourself with your katana. This sword is like an automatic it guides you and you follow its' commands. All the new horns and the claws seem to be slowing the chimera down, a bit slower than you. He attacks you with his middle, sharpest and biggest horn and you hold your katana against it. Sparks start to pop out between your katana and his horn and your sword doesn't show any sign that it's breaking. Your sword seems to be breaking threw the thick skin of the horn and with a loud 'cracking' sound ¾ of horn goes flying off and sticking into the walls. Suddenly all the corpses start to break open and fall to the ground turning into dust. You know Inuyasha has something to do with this and look in the direction you left him in.  
  
Something head butts you and crash into the wall of the temple sliding down. The chimera demon jumps at you again with its' mouth open supposedly about to eat you. You put up your katana just in time putting it sideways in its' mouth. With a slash you knock it off of you slicing its' mouth pretty badly. You stand and see something glisten on what was left of his horn. You then charge him again in direction to attack the glistening thing on his horn.  
  
Turn to page: 29  
  
Banzai!!! Chapter completed!!! So, how'd you like the chapter? Do you think the corpse part was a little, I don't know, um, well that's for you to decide I couldn't find the proper word anyway. 'shrugs'...  
  
Ja! 


	26. Chapter 26

Good Afternoon everybody!! PK back to deliver the next passage of MKs' Reincarnation!! Enjoy the chapter!! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Kagerou does not own Inuyasha or anything associated with Inuyasha...  
  
Notes: ____ = your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ __ } = note from author  
  
Important Announcement  
  
Electricdragon is at a library and can type now! She should also be getting a new computer in a couple of months! And she told me to tell Kurama13 and Neko Kyolover hi!  
  
Chapter 26  
  
"Just keep it for now; I'm sure you'll soon know what to do with it." He says to you and continues to lead you all to the village that is not a village. You put the shard into your yukata. You fall in pace with Sesshoumaru while Ryochi and Shin walk ahead.  
  
"Shin thinks I could be the reincarnation of a powerful miko named Midoriko because I remind him of her." You say glancing at him.  
  
"That could be accurate." Sesshoumaru says passing a glance at you.  
  
"Yeah, but how could she be me?" You ask and Sesshoumaru seems about to answer, but-  
  
"___! We're here!" Shin calls from ahead.  
  
You look forward to see Shin and Ryochi waiting for you inside what's left of the village. Trees are layed out in front of you and you have to step over them to completely get inside the village. What's weird is you don't see any human corpses anywhere just a very broken down lay in front of you. You all then continue to Ryochis' house that's near the back of the village from where you are. You soon get there and Ryochi runs into the house first and you follow with Sesshoumaru and Shin behind. You enter to see that everything is the way it was before, a mess looks like a miniature tornado been through here.  
  
"She's not here!!" Ryochi yells from the back and you rush there. You enter the room and see that the bat-boy's right, Ayumi-san isn't there.  
  
"But where could she be? And what happened to all the other corpses that should be in this village?" You say walking pass Ryochi and outside through the wall that was broken down creating a wide walk through space. You look up at the sky and see... Something? "Hey! Isn't that Kagura?!" You say pointing at the unidentified flying thing. Sesshoumaru walks up behind you.  
  
"It is. We should follow her." He says walking around you and out the house and you start to follow.  
  
"___ wait!" You turn to see Shin walking toward you. He pulls out the second sword that's hooked on to his hakama and hands it to you. "This sword has very powerful pure energy; it can help you in times of need."  
  
"Are you sure you want to give this to me?" You ask.  
  
"Of course I'm sure, didn't you hear me when I said "pure energy"? I'm a bat demon remember? I can't use this sword!" He says and you sweat drop.  
  
"Right, thanks..." You say hooking the katana onto your hakama.  
  
"We should get going." Sesshoumaru says.  
  
"Yeah, see ya!!" You say waving at Shin and Ryochi.  
  
"Bye ___!!" Ryochi yells waving at you with Shin.  
  
You to walk into the forest and are now walking on a path. Kagura only seems to be a dot in the sky now that you can barely see now. Out of no where Sesshoumaru picks you up and leaps off the ground in direction of the dot.  
  
"She has gotten to far away; we won't be able to catch her walking." He says glancing down at you.  
  
"Right." You say.  
  
After a few minutes you catch up with Kagura who's on her feather and Sesshoumaru slows down, so she won't notice she's being followed. Up ahead you see something that looks like a castle, but more temple like because it's made out of wood, old style with the sliding, paper doors and big wooden, walls surrounding it surrounded by trees.  
  
"That must be Narakus' castle." You say and Sesshoumaru nods.  
  
Kagura flies right over the walls and lands inside. You and Sesshoumaru soon land outside the walls, but beside it and he sits you down on your feet.  
  
"What to do now?" You ask wondering why he didn't just leap over the walls. He draws his toukijen and slices a wide walking space in the wall. "Shouldn't there be a trap or something?" You say looking on the inside.  
  
"This way is better and they most likely didn't know we we're coming now, anyway." Sesshoumaru says and walks through the space he cut through. You follow trusting he is right.  
  
You two walk in and you see the open space around the temple is really big. It just looks like a regular temple, but you feel very strange ki emitting from inside the temple somewhere and Sesshoumaru is looking in that direction also. You step forward toward the temple and the ground seems to start shaking.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
In that second people and demons all around the temple start to rise up out of the ground breaking the dirt beneath them. They look like they've spent way too much time lying in the dirt, discolored skin and tattered clothing and hair they're certainly not human anymore. You then feel leathery, cold hands on your neck and on reflex you pull out your sword swinging around and chopping the things' arm off. The arm slowly crawls back to the body and reattaches itself.  
  
"Holy Shit!!" You say slowly backing away from the thing and bumping into another one.  
  
"These are what must have happened to all the corpses at the village." Sesshoumaru says and you turn your gaze to him.  
  
"Corpses?! I don't remember corpses being able to put their selves back together!!" You yell slicing another offending two in half.  
  
"Don't worry about it just go find Rin and your fox!" Sesshoumaru says and with a swing of his toukijen a path is cleared for you, destroying many of the corpses still there were plenty left.  
  
"Alright! But, don't let the corpses try to eat you!!" You say taking off down the shrinking path he created you hear him grunt at what you say and give one last glance before turning the corner to go on the side of the temple.  
  
Since there is plenty corpses left you had to slice your way through. You finally reach the back of the temple feeling like an eternity trying to get pass the horrid smell of the corpses and you couldn't step foot on the temples' side steps.  
  
"___!!!" You hear and turn your attention to where the voice came from.  
  
You see Rin head peeking through a small wooden bared window on the side of the back wall. You quickly slice your way over and hop onto the steps of the temple and slicing open a paper thin door closer to Rin. You enter and Rin, with Tetsu on her shoulder, rushes up to you and hugs you.  
  
"___!!" She yells happily.  
  
"Hey Rin!" You say hugging her back.  
  
"They've been treating me very bad ___!! They said I was a guest, but then they locked me into this small room and gave me really bad foods that look rotten! I miss you and Sesshoumaru-sama no on will play with me here!!" Rin yells attached to you. You look around the room she's in and see that it is indeed, small.  
  
"Well we're leaving now and you won't ever have to experience this again, Rin." You promise to her. "Lets go!" You say and take her hand leading her to the out.  
  
Just then bursting out of the paper walls behind you emerges your old friend the cowardly chimera demon, Kouten. He charges straight towards you and Rin and just in the nick of time you pick Rin up and dodge the attack. You sit Rin down on the temple steps knowing the chimera would just want to fight. You jump off the steps and slice five more corpses in half clearing some space for your self. The chimera demon looks larger than before with one more horn protruding out of the middle of its' skull with much bigger claws and teeth.  
  
He charges you and you defend yourself with your katana. This sword is like an automatic it guides you and you follow its' commands. All the new horns and the claws seem to be slowing the chimera down, a bit slower than you. He attacks you with his middle, sharpest and biggest horn and you hold your katana against it. Sparks start to pop out between your katana and his horn and your sword doesn't show any sign that it's breaking. Your sword seems to be breaking threw the thick horn of the chimera and with a loud 'cracking' sound ¾ of horn goes flying off and sticking into the walls. Suddenly all the corpses start to break open and fall to the ground turning into dust. You know Sesshoumaru had something to do with this and look in the direction you left him in.  
  
Something head butts you and crash into the wall of the temple sliding down. The chimera demon jumps at you again with its' mouth open supposedly about to eat you. You put up your katana just in time putting it sideways in its' mouth. With a slash you knock it off of you slicing its' mouth pretty badly. You stand and see something glisten on what was left of his horn. You then charge him again in direction to attack the glistening thing on his horn.  
  
Turn to page: 28  
  
Banzai!!! Chapter completed!!! So, how'd you like the chapter? Do you think the corpse part was a little, I don't know, um, well that's for you to decide I couldn't find the proper word anyway. 'shrugs' And anyway, if anyone cares Inuyasha and the gang will appear in this path in the sequel that I might make...  
  
Ja! 


	27. Chapter 27

Good Afternoon again everybody!! PK back to deliver the next passage of MKs' Reincarnation!! Enjoy the chapter!! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Kagerou does not own Inuyasha, but she does own pleasant barbeque!  
  
Notes: ____ = your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ __ } = note from author  
  
Chapter 27  
  
You then charge him again in direction to attack the glistening thing on his horn. He gets up and charges you, too. Once you two collide your katana goes crashing down into his ¼ horn you dig your katana in and circle it out. This takes out a big chunk of what was left of his horn. You jump away, but not before snatching the glistening shard that flew into the air after the chunk. You land and look at the glistening shard in your hand, it looks exactly like the shard that Shin gave you and you take the shard that's on a necklace out of your yukata and compare them to one another. They start to glow and draw to each other like a magnet attracting in a piece of metal. They get to each other and form together.  
  
"This is something you do not see everyday..." You mutter.  
  
You look up to see the chimera charging at you, you put the shikon shard back into your yukata and side-step the attacking chimera. He charges pass you and comes back for more like a bull in a rodeo. You lunge at him also this time going in for the kill. You side-step his attack and plant your katana into his neck. He howls in pain and you send more of your ki, like an electric current to your sword. The chimera lights up a/an __ (color of your ki) glow with electric currents running down its' body. You remove your sword and jump away and the chimera goes limp falling to the ground on its' side. A __ (color) fire then starts on top of the body burning it into ashes. You sheath your katana and walk away from what was left of your enemy to go back find Inuyasha and the group.  
  
You head toward the front of the temple where you sense a large amount of that weird ki. You reach the side of the temple to see half of it destroyed and many tentacles are sticking out of it, like the ones you saw when that guy in the monkey suit attacked you and Inuyasha.  
  
You continue your quest to get to the front of the temple. You walk closer to the temple front and turn the corner to all of the tentacles protruding from one guy, this guy wasn't the monkey man, but he had to be because he had the same weird ki. This guy had long black hair in a ponytail and was wearing a castle lord outfit, a light blue yukata, with a white yukata underneath and a navy blue hakama. He is now attacking Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango with his tentacles and out the side of his eye he sees you and lunges one of his tentacles at you. You jump back dodging it and another tentacle lunges at you and you slice it in half, then tentacle after tentacle.  
  
Naraku then starts to form miasmas, {Miasmas: harmful, destructive, poisonous fog, it's in the episodes.} watching you closely and starting to ignore Inuyasha and the group. Fog starts to form around you and the tentacles stop attacking you.  
  
"___, do not breathe in the damn fog!" You hear Inuyasha yell from a distance. You cover your nose with your long yukata sleeve.  
  
"So your name is ___, nice to meet you." A voice says from behind you, you turn quickly, but no one's there. "I am Naraku, but I do believe we've met before." You turn again, but no one's there.  
  
"Show yourself!! You damn coward!!" You yell at the fog. "I said show your fu-"  
  
"What disrespect you show, ___, but I will still give you the honor of merging with me; you seem to be very worthy."  
  
"What the-"  
  
You sense something behind you and turn very quickly to see a giant tentacle behind you and to your surprise it has a mouth and it's open toward you, wide open. Before you could react it swallows you whole and your covered in darkness... But, your not dead, your hand is still tightly gripped around your katana, but how could you use your katana to escape. It's like your paralyzed here, frozen in darkness and something seems to be sucking energy away from you, but what can you do about? You can't move an inch, but at least you can do is try... Nope not an inch, you might as well sit here in the dark, in your mind the only thing that's not frozen and dwell on your memories.  
  
Memories? You don't really have any good memories that you want to remember of your family. You have better of Inuyasha and the gang. 'Inuyasha... I wonder how your doing right now?'....' What about Miroku and Sango? Will they ever get together someday?'.... 'What will happen to Shippou and Tetsu?'.....'Will.. Inuyasha.. ever fall in love and have kids?... With someone else?! And then he'd forget about me!'... 'If something like that doesn't happen, what would it be like without me?!... I don't think I want to wait and find out! I gotta find a way out of here!!... But how?'  
  
You hear a distant voice call your name. Then something that was sucking your energy before starts to suck a lot more, painful to you. 'I can't let this happen!! I can't die in here!!!' A single tear slides down your cheek and you force open your eyes. 'I can't leave them...' You try to fight against the sucker with all the energy you have left. Suddenly your katana starts to glow a bright __ (color of ki) light and you feel your body is mobile, again. The bright __ (color) light engulf you powering you up and you feel yourself being lifted. The abyss of light you're in starts to moves faster and suddenly it breaks through the darkness in front of you.  
  
You find yourself outside again on the dry land with Naraku in front of you and the glow dies down. The miasmas are gone and Naraku has a big hole on his side he looks like he's trying to regenerate himself now. Inuyasha lands beside you slicing in half another tentacle. Sango and Miroku then land with Kirara since they were riding her and Sango catches her boomerang which she had just thrown before she landed.  
  
"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay!" You say smiling and he nods.  
  
"This isn't over yet, ningen!!" Naraku says forming a bigger dark orb of energy in his hands like the one you saw when he attacked Inuyasha with it. He still hasn't regenerated the hole in his side, but he's still using up all of his energy trying to form the orb.  
  
"Well that's stupid of him..." You mutter.  
  
When the giant orb is finished, he sends it barreling toward you all. Inuyasha picks you up putting arm around your waist tightly and leaps high into the air. Miroku and Sango get on Kirara who leaps the other way. The orb keeps going on creating a deep streak in the ground; it goes straight through the wall and continues on for miles. Inuyasha lands and releases you and you suppress a snicker. Miroku and Sango land on the other side of the streak. Inuyasha draws tessaiga.  
  
"Baku Ryu-Ha!!!" Inuyasha yells and the attack hits Naraku disintegrating him.  
  
"This isn't over Inuyasha!!!" Naraku yells before completely being destroyed. Inuyasha sheathes his sword and looks around.  
  
You walk up beside him. The rest of the shards of the Shikon no Tama that Naraku had hover forward in front of you. You palm out your hand and they form together you then put it with the rest on the necklace making a perfect round ball again.  
  
"Is he gone?" You ask and he turns to you.  
  
"I think so." He replies and he smiles weakly and you smile back.  
  
"My kazaana is gone!" Miroku announces and you two turn to them.  
  
"That's great Miroku!" Sango says suddenly hugging Miroku out of nowhere.  
  
"I knew it!" You say clasping your hands together.  
  
"Knew what?" Inuyasha asks and you sweat drop.  
  
"Miroku and Sango!" You say pointing to them. 'slap'  
  
"Pervert!" Sango yells walking away from him.  
  
"What about them?" Inuyasha asks again.  
  
"Never mind..." You say sweat dropping.  
  
"___!!!" You turn to see Shippou and Tetsu running toward you.  
  
"Hi Shippou! And Tetsu!" You say and Shippou hugs you while Tetsu jumps on your shoulder.  
  
"We should go now." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Yeah." Sango says still fuming while Miroku rubs his hand-imprinted cheek.  
  
She summons Kirara and her, Miroku and Shippou ride on Kirara. Inuyasha crouches in front of you and you get on. He and Kirara then leap off the ground and away from the remains of Naraku. You start to wonder what Naraku meant when he said "This isn't over yet, Inuyasha!!!", but how could that mean anything when he's dead. But all in all, having a more adventuress life with Inuyasha and the gang is thrilling, but it's also tiring.  
  
You slowly place your head on Inuyashas' shoulder. Tiring, indeed... You then loose consciousness falling into dreamland.  
  
Turn to page: 29  
  
Banzai!!! Whoa, that took long to write and yes I shall write a sequel, now!! I was just waiting for some readers, none in particular, to say I should and I will now!! K! Alright, anyways what did you think of the chapter? Good? Bad? Oh, and since that damn thing called school is tomorrow I might not be able to update tomorrow or frequently anymore, but I still might update tomorrow!!  
  
R&R.  
  
Ja! 


	28. Chapter 28

Good Afternoon again everybody!! PK back to deliver the next passage of MKs' Reincarnation!! Enjoy the chapter!! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Kagerou does not own Inuyasha, but she does own pleasant barbeque!  
  
Notes: ____ = your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ __ } = note from author  
  
Chapter 28  
  
You then charge him again in direction to attack the glistening thing on his horn. He gets up and charges you, too. Once you two collide your katana goes crashing down into his ¼ horn you dig your katana in and circle it out. This takes out a big chunk of what was left of his horn. You jump away, but not before snatching the glistening shard that flew into the air after the chunk. You land and look at the glistening shard in your hand, it looks exactly like the shard that Shin gave you and you take the shard out of your yukata and compare them to one another. They start to glow and draw to each other like a magnet attracting in a piece of metal. They get to each other and form together.  
  
"Now this is not something you see everyday..." You mutter.  
  
"___ watch out!!" Rin yells.  
  
You look up to see the chimera charging at you, you put the shikon shard back into your yukata and side-step the attacking chimera. He charges pass you and comes back for more like a bull in a rodeo. You lunge at him also this time going in for the kill. You side-step his attack and plant your katana into his neck. He howls in pain and you send more of your ki, like an electric current to your sword. The chimera lights up a/an __ (color of your ki) glow with electric currents running down its' body. You remove your sword and jump away and the chimera goes limp falling to the ground on its' side. A __ (color) fire then starts on top of the body burning it into ashes. You sheath your katana and walk away from what was left of your enemy towards and to Rin.  
  
"Come on, Rin, lets go find Sesshoumaru." You say holding out your hand to her waiting for her to take it.  
  
"... Ok!" She says becoming more like her happier self again.  
  
She takes your hand and you help her off the temples' steps. You two head toward the front of the temple where you sense a large amount of that weird ki. You reach the side of the temple to see half of it destroyed and many tentacles are sticking out of it, like the ones you saw when that guy in the monkey suit attacked you and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Rin, I want you to go sit over there for a while." You say pointing to the far wall and realeasing Rins' hand.  
  
"Why? You said we're leaving."  
  
"We are, but.. I have to get Sesshoumaru, it won't take long." You say pushing her gently towards the walls. "I'll call for you when we're about to leave."  
  
"Ok!" She says and starts walking toward the walls.  
  
You continue your quest to get to the front of the temple. You walk closer to the temple front and turn the corner to all of the tentacles protruding from one guy, this guy wasn't the monkey man, but he had to be because he had the same weird ki. This guy had long black hair in a ponytail and was wearing a castle lord outfit, a light blue yukata, with a white yukata underneath and a navy blue hakama. He is now attacking Sesshoumaru with his tentacles and out the side of his eye he sees you and lunges one of his tentacles at you. You jump back dodging it and another tentacle lunges at you and you slice it in half, then tentacle after tentacle.  
  
Naraku then starts to form miasmas, {Miasmas: harmful, destructive, poisonous fog, it's in the episodes.} watching you closely and not Sesshoumaru. Fog starts to form around you and the tentacles stop attacking you.  
  
"___, do not breathe in the fog!" You hear Sesshoumaru yell from a distance. You cover your nose with your long yukata sleeve.  
  
"So your name is ___, nice to meet you." A voice says from behind you, you turn quickly, but no one's there. "I am Naraku, but I do believe we've met before." You turn again, but no one's there.  
  
"Show yourself!! You damn coward!!" You yell at the fog. "I said show your- "  
  
"What disrespect you show, ___, but I will still give you the honor of merging with me; you seem to be very worthy."  
  
"What the-"  
  
You sense something behind you and turn very quickly to see a giant tentacle behind you and to your surprise it has a mouth and it's open toward you, wide open. Before you could react it swallows you whole and your covered in darkness... But, your not dead, your hand is still tightly gripped around your katana, but how could you use your katana to escape. It's like your paralyzed here, frozen in darkness and something seems to be sucking energy away from you, but what can you do about? You can't move an inch, but at least you can do is try... Nope not an inch, you might as well sit here in the dark, in your mind the only thing that's not frozen and dwell on your memories.  
  
Memories? You don't really have any good memories that you want to remember of your pack/family. You have better of Sesshoumaru and Rin. 'Sesshoumaru... I wonder how he's doing right now?'....' What about Rin and Tetsu?'.... 'I promised Rin that I wouldn't let nothing like this happen to her again, but if I'm not there will break that promise?'.....'Will.. Sesshoumaru.. ever fall in love and settle down?... With someone else?! And then he'd forget about me!'... 'If something like that doesn't happen, what would it be like without me?!... I don't think I want to wait and find out! I gotta find a way out of here!!... But how?'  
  
You hear a distant voice call your name. Then something that was sucking your energy before starts to suck a lot more, painful to you. 'I can't let this happen!! I can't die in here!!!' A single tear slides down your cheek and you force open your eyes. 'I can't leave them...' You try to fight against the sucker with all the energy you have left. Suddenly your katana starts to glow a bright __ (color of ki) light and you feel your body is mobile, again. The bright __ (color) light engulf you powering you up and you feel yourself being lifted. The abyss of light you're in starts to moves faster and suddenly it breaks through the darkness in front of you. You find yourself outside again on the dry land with Naraku in front of you and the glow dies down. The miasmas are gone and Naraku has a big hole on his side he looks like he's trying to regenerate himself now. Sesshoumaru lands beside you slicing in half another tentacle.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asks.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay!" You say smiling and he nods.  
  
"This isn't over yet, ningen!!" Naraku says forming a bigger dark orb of energy in his hands like the one you saw when he attacked Sesshoumaru. He still hasn't regenerated the hole in his side, but he's still using up all of his energy trying to form the orb.  
  
"Well that's stupid of him..." You mutter.  
  
When the giant orb is finished, he sends it barreling toward you and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru picks you up putting arm around your waist tightly and leaps high into the air. The orb keeps going on creating a deep streak in the ground; it goes straight through the wall and continues on for miles. Sesshoumaru lands and releases you and you suppress a snicker. Sesshoumaru then lunges at Naraku with his toukijen drawn, Naraku sends some tentacles toward him to try and suck him up, but Sesshoumaru slices them in half with ease. He then swings his toukijen and a big red glow escapes his sword over Naraku and with a pained scream Naraku disintegrates with what was left of his temple. Sesshoumaru lands and sheathes his toukijen.  
  
You walk up beside him. The rest of the shards of the Shikon no Tama that Naraku had hover forward in front of you. You palm out your hand and they form together you then put it with the rest you already had and it forms into a perfect round ball again.  
  
"Is he gone?" You ask and he turns to you.  
  
"For now." He says glancing at you. "There isn't nothing else I can do, lets go." He says.  
  
"Ok... Rin!!" You yell and Rin soon runs from where she was hiding to you two.  
  
"We're leaving now?" She asks.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Banzai!!" Rin yells jumping up and down throwing her hands into the air.  
  
"Lets go." Sesshoumaru says.  
  
He then starts to walk away out of the temple that is not a temple out into the forest, you and Rin follow. You wondering what Sesshoumaru meant when he said "for now". Did he mean Naraku wasn't dead after what all he did? Having a more adventuress life is thrilling, but it is tiring, indeed tiring.  
  
"___, did you hear me? Are you ok?!" Rin asks beside you.  
  
"Yes Rin, I'm fine just a little dizzy." You slur a bit wobbling.  
  
You then feel yourself falling forward loosing conscious. Instead of hitting the ground you feel your fall into some ones arms. You then loose consciousness and fall into the unconscious darkness of your mind.  
  
Turn to page: 30  
  
Banzai!!! Whoa, that took long to write and yes I shall write a sequel, now!! I was just waiting for some readers, none in particular, to say I should and I will now!! K! Alright, anyways what did you think of the chapter? Good? Bad? Oh, and since that damn thing called school is tomorrow I might not be able to update tomorrow or frequently anymore, but I still might update tomorrow!!  
  
R&R  
  
Ja! 


	29. Chapter 29

Konnichiwa! Minnasan!! PK back to deliver the next installation of Midorikos' Reincarnation! Please enjoy the chapter!! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha and never will!!!  
  
Notes: ____ = your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ __ } = note from author  
  
Choose Your Own Adventure: Midorikos' Reincarnation  
  
Chapter 29- Making new memories...  
  
You slowly place your head on Inuyashas' shoulder. Tiring, indeed... You then loose consciousness falling into dreamland.  
  
Later  
  
You wake up to the sound of a loud 'slap' and drowsily open your eyes blinking back blurriness. You fully open your eyes to see Sango kneeling next down next to you and Miroku weeping in the corner with two red marks on his face and Sango is glaring at him not paying attention to you. You look around the room to see you're back in Kaedes' hut in the room she gave you laying on your futon, Inuyasha isn't there, though.  
  
"Sango?" You ask sitting up.  
  
"___, are you ok?" She asks turning her attention back to you.  
  
"I'm fine, what happened?"  
  
"When we got here you were unconscious and you had a fever. Kaede said it was from exhaustion and you just had to rest, but it looks like you're fine now." Sango says.  
  
"Oh... Where's Inuyasha?" You ask.  
  
"He left earlier when your fever broke."  
  
"Oh..." You then finger the Shikon no Tama around your neck. "What to do with this?" You ask.  
  
"Really I don't know you should ask Inuyasha." Sango says.  
  
"I'll do that now." You say standing up and walking out the room, Sango and Miroku follow. You head to the front room where Kaede sits drinking tea. You continue towards the door.  
  
"___!" You stop and turn to Kaede.  
  
"Yes Kaede-san?"  
  
"Have ye thought of finding a way to get back to yes' own time?"  
  
"...um, no..."  
  
"Well ye should think of a way and I shall help ye if ye does not wish to stay in this era." She says and takes another sip of tea.  
  
"Alright..." You say and walk out the hut and continue on your way to find Inuyasha.  
  
You start to finger the Shikon no Tama again and try to take it off again. To your surprise it comes off. You find yourself walking toward that cliff where you watched the stars and almost kissed Inuyasha at. You see that Inuyasha is already there and you walk toward him.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha." You say and he turns toward you.  
  
"Hey ___." He says and turns his attention back to the sky. You sit beside him.  
  
"It's a nice day, it always seems to be a nice day in Sengoku Jidai." You say.  
  
"Yeah..." You open your mouth to say something again, but Inuyasha cuts you off. "Shouldn't you be finding a way to get back to your own time with Kaede?" He asks.  
  
"Yeah, I guess..." You say getting the picture that he didn't want you there and standing up. You start to walk away, but stop. "But... What to do with this?" You ask holding out the Shikon jewel. Inuyasha stands and walks toward you. "I don't know what to do with it, so you should take it." You say holding it out to him. He holds out his hand and hesitates, then withdraws his hand.  
  
"No you keep it... For a memory..." He says and looks away.  
  
"Oh, are you sure?" You ask, feeling tears swell up in your eyes.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Ok..." You say putting the necklace back around your neck. "I guess I should go then..." You say backing up and biting your lip. "I guess it would be nice going back..." Your voice cracks. "I can go back to the same life I once had..." You say and a disobedient tear slides down cheek, then the rest of them start to follow like they planned a mutiny. Inuyasha looks up.  
  
"___?" You turn and start to walk away.  
  
"Goodbye Inuyasha!" You say and your walk slowly turns into a run.  
  
"___ wait!!"  
  
You ignore him and continue your run, but not to Kaedes' hut not wanting them to see you crying. You then find yourself at the side of the river and sit down and wipe your tears away. You then stare at the reflection in the water. Soon enough Inuyasha lands behind you.  
  
"Dammit! Why'd you run away?"  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
"Because, I want to know!"  
  
"That's nice..." You mutter.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Inuyasha mutters and you turn to face him.  
  
"Inuyasha... Do you want me to stay?" you ask and Inuyasha seems to be surprised by the question.  
  
"...Why are you asking me?"  
  
"Because I want to know if you want me here or not..." You say returning your gaze to the river. Inuyasha walks over to you and sits down beside you.  
  
"It's your decision, but if it will help...I'd like it if you stayed." Inuyasha says muttering the last part.  
  
"Really!" You ask and your hard expression turns into a smile.  
  
"Yeah..." You throw your arms around Inuyashas' neck, hugging him. "Are you staying?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Of course!" You say happily and Inuyasha returns your embrace.  
  
Behind Close Bushes...  
  
"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Asks a voice coming near.  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
"Be quiet Shippou! Or they'll hear us!" A female voice whispers loudly.  
  
"Who'll hear us?" Shippou walks closer to the bushes and peaks through. "I don't see anything!"  
  
"You wonder why?" Inuyasha stands before them with his arms crossed death glaring and you walk beside him folding your arms.  
  
"Don't you guys know it's not nice to eavesdrop? I'd expect it from Miroku, but not you too Sango... And dragging innocent, Shippou in, too!" You say with flames sparking in your eyes sending a glare of death. Miroku and Sango pass glances to each other and nod. They get up and start to run away  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Shippou says looking at they're retreating figures he turns and see Inuyashas' shadow looming over him. He then turns and starts to run away following in there tracks. "Yahhh!!! Wait up!!"  
  
"Oi!! Shippou!! Get back here and take like a man!!" Inuyasha says taking off after him.  
  
"Miroku and Sango, too!!" You say following after him.  
  
End  
  
You cannot turn to the next page because this is the last page...  
  
Authors' note!!  
  
.....BANZAI!!!! Yosh, this is thee end!! The last chapter of the Inuyasha path in Midorikos' Reincarnation!! Banzai!! That ending sucked didn't it? But, I'm not stopping here, I shall write a sequel!! Kukukukuku... For the sequel I will need new, original villains and probably at least one new character for this sequel if your interested e-mail me a character at GTea14@msn.com with these contents...  
  
name: gender: eye color: hair/ fur color: race: appearance age: attacks/weapons/special abilities: personality: description:  
  
I'm sorry for the long list!!  
  
Ja Ne!! Look for the sequel!! 


	30. Chapter 30

Konnichiwa! Minnasan!! PK back to deliver the next installation of Midorikos' Reincarnation! Please enjoy the chapter!!  
  
Notes: ____ = your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ __ } = note from author  
  
Choose Your Own Adventure: Reincarnation of Midoriko  
  
Chapter 3o- Making new memories...  
  
You then loose consciousness and fall into the unconscious darkness of your mind.  
  
Later...  
  
You wake up to the sound of somebody calling your name and flutter your eyes open to reveal the bat demon Shin sitting down beside you with a jug of sake in his hand. You're laying on a pile of hay back in his cave.  
  
"Shin? What happened?" You ask blinking away sleepiness.  
  
"You're finally awake, ___!" He says smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I am... But what happened? ... Is Sesshoumaru and Rin ok?!"  
  
"Yeah, they're fine! They said you passed out and for a reason beyond me your dog demon brought you here. When you got here you had a fever, but it looks like it's gone now..." He says.  
  
"Oh..." You sit up and look around the cave. "Where's everyone now?"  
  
"The little girl... Rin is outside playing with Ryochi and your dog demon left when your fever broke, he doesn't seem to be talkative at all..." He says and takes a drink of sake.  
  
"Well, he tends to be that way..." You say with a small smile thinking about Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Oh, well you seem to like him, how is beyond me." He says and you whack him upside the head. "Are you two going to mate?" He asks and grins.  
  
".... What do you mean by that?" You ask and his grin falls.  
  
"You're kidding?" You shake your head in a 'no' gesture and he stares at you for a while... "Don't you know when a male and a female-"You cut him off.  
  
"No, no you don't have to tell me! I think I know where this is going!" You say with a sweat drop.  
  
"Well you act like your so naïve..." He mutters and you glare at him. "So, I take it that you two aren't-"  
  
"Of course not!" You say and stand. "I'm going to go take a walk!" You say heading toward the outside.  
  
"Don't get lost!" You hear Shin yell.  
  
You continue on your way to the out. Going down the dark tunnel then going through the left path, you then find yourself in the part of the cave before the out and you exit. The bright sun greets your face and you shade your eyes with your hand.  
  
"Hi ___!" You look down to see Rin and Ryochi standing in front of you, Ryochi has a ball in his hands.  
  
"Hi Rin! Hi Ryo-chan!" You say smiling at them and you turn your attention to Ryochi. "Ryo-chan, I'm sorry we weren't able to bring your mom back..." You say and he looks down.  
  
"It's ok..." He says with his bangs shading his eyes.  
  
"Ryo-chan..." You're about to hug him again, but he looks up with a smile.  
  
"It's ok! I'm fine! You can't always try to bring back the dead anyway, they're probably meant to be dead! Besides, I have Uncle Shin, you and Rin which is still enough!" He says and you stare at him kind of surprised he's acting matured about it now. You glance at Rin and wonder if she wasn't here would he be acting this way.  
  
"Right! Your acting very mature about it Ryo-chan!!" You say smiling.  
  
"___, can you just call me Ryo or Ryochi?" He asks and your face falls.  
  
"Oh no, you're growing up too quickly right in front of me! What happened to the Ryo-chan that loved my hugs?!" You ask with fake sadness. "'sigh' alright I'll try to call you your full name for now on..."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"___, would you like to play ball with us?" Rin asks.  
  
"Not right now, Rin, maybe later..."  
  
"Ok!" She says smiling again and Ryochi and her go back to playing ball.  
  
You continue on your walk into the forest deciding not to go far from the cave. You hear the sound of rustling and assume it's a river close-by and you decide to head toward it. You were right because you didn't have to walk far to find the river. You walk to the waters edge and kneel looking at your reflection. 'It's been long since I've had real water, it's like the only thing Shin has to drink is sake.' You think to yourself laugh, using your hands as a cup, filling it with water and taking a sip. You feel a familiar presence behind you and turn. Sesshoumaru is walking toward you and stops behind you.  
  
"Hi Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Shouldn't you be resting?" He asks and you deposit the rest of the water in your hands to the ground.  
  
"I'm fine, now! And besides I need something to drink other than sake all the time, it's the only thing that Shin drinks!"  
  
"But still..." Sesshoumaru has the same emotionless expression, but you can see a lot more concern in his eyes.  
  
"Alright! 'sigh' I'll go back and rest!" You say. "But!" You remember and pull out the jewel. "What am I suppose to do with this?" You say holding up the Shikon jewel.  
  
"If you're really the reincarnation of Midoriko, it's belongs to you..." He says.  
  
"Oh..." You say still eyeing the jewel. "I guess I could make it a necklace or something..." You say and Sesshoumaru grunts.  
  
"You should do what you want with it, but for now get some rest." He says and pushes you lightly.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going! You don't have to push!" You say and head back to the cave with Sesshoumaru at your side. All the while with you clinging to his arm.  
  
End  
  
You cannot turn to the next page because this is the last page...  
  
Authors' note!!  
  
.....BANZAI!!!! Yosh, this is thee end!! The last chapter of the Inuyasha path in Midorikos' Reincarnation!! Banzai!! That ending sucked didn't it? But, I'm not stopping here, I shall write a sequel!! Kukukukuku... For the sequel I will need new, original villains and probably at least one new character for this sequel if your interested e-mail me a character at GTea14@msn.com with these contents...  
  
name: gender: eye color: hair/ fur color: race: appearance age: attacks/weapons/special abilities: personality: description:  
  
I'm sorry for the long list!!  
  
Ja Ne!! Look for the sequel!! 


End file.
